Logan's Kurse
by Banis Foera
Summary: ***REUPLOAD FOR THE MONMUSU CROWD*** For years Logan believed himself cursed from ever having a real connection with anyone, monster or human. His curse turned to a blessing as he led a relatively normal life. But who is it that has been lurking in the shadows all this time? What creatures of darkness now converge upon him? Rated M for obvious sexual content to come.
1. Chapter 1

Logan Zwarey was alone. It is important to understand that fact in this story, for what happens in the telling will seem very much untrue. Logan had been alone for a very long time, although not by choice, not at first. Logan grew up in the heart of America, the Midwest was his home. He had lived there most of his life in surprising ease. His family knew wealthy but were not rich. His home was warm and spacious but was not extravagant. All the needs of life were met, and Logan wanted for little. His one trouble, however, was making any friends. His parents had taken it was childhood awkwardness, but soon the truth was revealed to them, and so their fear was revealed as well.

The horror that would befall Logan originated in his grade school years. By this time in the world, there was peace, albeit a hard-fought peace. There was a species, or rather assortment of species called "monstergirls" that had begun creeping its way into society. There had been all varieties of monstergirls that had made themselves known in the early years, and more it seemed sprouted up by the day. With any new change there was resistance. Even an Order was founded to directly handle the threat, but that was years ago. In no time at all, the Order fell, and a truce of sorts was established. Laws were passed that allowed interspecies people to attain jobs and homes for themselves. Eventually their true intent was found; marriage to a suitable spouse. This is not a typically horrendous goal in life, but for monstergirls this is all they sought, their every goal and motivation being to find a husband for all time.

Logan had begun third grade, and by then the world had settled into the first years of an uneasy truce. Logan had not really understood monstergirls at that time. His parents knew of their existence, hiding the nightly news of disappearances, kidnappings, and rape victims finding themselves in a sort of shotgun marriage. Though after a while, these reports stopped coming, and the world gradually accepted these things as normal in society. Men grew smarter and more cunning, monstergirls became more determined and desperate. Soon it was established that if the crisis of monster-human integration was going to work, equality across the board had to be the law of the land. Treated as average citizens with special protection against discrimination, attack or any type of violence against monstergirls, men found the women far tamer than in the beginning. Slowly those first families began to be accepted; monstergirls with mates and a brood of their own. Thus, on his first day of third grade, Logan met his first monstergirl.

Her name was Alexia, and she was a Kikimora. Young as she was, Logan had noticed that she didn't seem altogether dangerous, as her parents had made him to believe. Still, he kept his distance, always sitting as far as possible from the newest student in the class. In time, she was well accepted by the class. She even began to easily make friends, being well spoken and well educated. She got along with most everyone in the class. Everyone, except Logan. For all his effort to be polite and not be rude without cause, she rarely spoke to him. Alexia even would avoid making eye contact with him at all costs. This never sat well with Logan, and as the year went, he slowly noticed a growing distance from not only himself, by everyone in the class. His friends that would normally sit by him at lunch and play with him at recess slowly stopped noticing him altogether.

One day near the end of the year and summer break around the corner, Logan decided Alexia coming into his class had caused the distance to form. Working up the nerve, he walked up to her at recess while she was playing tag with her friends.

"Why don't you like me?", Logan asked sternly. Alexia had been running in the field and had seen him walk up, unable to turn and run past him or away from him since another kid was running full speed behind her. She skid to a halt in front of him, the momentum of her torso nearly pulling her to the ground. She looked back up at him for the first time, and Logan noticed a nervous twitch of her eyes as they darted to look behind him, as if someone was there.

"What-OOOF!", cried Alexia. She had been tagged squarely in the back, sending her headlong into Logan. He had only just begun to raise his arms reflexively to protect himself from the impact, but too late. Alexia sent both of them tumbling to the ground. Logan landed hard on his tailbone, rolling down his back until his head touched down on the grass beneath him. Looking down, Logan felt his cheeks heat up as Alexia had found her way between his legs. Her face was buried in his chest, one hand planted firmly on the ground, the other on the top of his upper thigh. As she too recovered from the fall, she immediately looked back up at him, fear apparent in her eyes and she looked anywhere but his face. She scrambled from him as if she was to be lit aflame by the brief contact they shared.

"I'M SORRY, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, PLEASE DON'T BE MAD!" Alexia screamed far too loudly than what Logan would have expected. For his part, Logan was as surprised as he could be, feeling lost in the girl who had barely spoken a word to him now being deathly afraid of him. Just as he was about to speak. Her hand went to hear mouth, urging his silence. At this point some of the children she had been playing with had stopped, watching the scene in front of them ever since alexia screamed to the heavens her apology.

"I'm sorry, i-it won't happen again. P-please don't hurt me…"

That had Logan scared now, the idea that he was about to be painted as a mean kid for scaring what the rest of his class considered the nicest girl in their grade. After a moment of staring at the area around his head, she began to move slowly up, her head fixed in his direction, never really moving away. It was when she was about halfway up Logan noticed a chill in the air, which was odd considering how warm it was this close to summer. It started at the base of his neck, moving around his shoulders and soon his whole head felt like it was in an icebox, cool and breezy while the rest of his body was feeling the harsh gaze of the sun. Alexia finally stood entirely, moving several paces back from him. She had a worried expression on her face, almost, Logan recalled, as a look of pity on her face.

"I'm sorry Logan," she whispered low and quick, "but it looks like you're already spoken for."

With that, she hurriedly turned from him and made her way back inside, careful to glance over her shoulder now and again to look back over at him, an untellable fear etched on her face.

From that day forward Logan could not ignore the strange presence that surrounded him day and night. Since Alexia had mentioned that he had been claimed by someone, the isolation he experienced began to make sense, while raising more questions in its wake. After the incident at recess, some of the students had talked to his teacher about the interaction. This led to Logan having to explain the incident to his teacher, then his principal, his nurse, then his own parents, much to his overwhelming embarrassment. He felt that tinge of cold behind his neck more frequently, even after his parents spoke with the principal in private and he sat alone outside; even as he sat in his seat of his seat as his parents drove him home. There was a silence that followed through that evening, and for many that followed. It's like his parents didn't know who he was anymore. Sometimes his mother would look around him, like Alexia had done trying to see if there was someone standing behind him. His father would glue his eyes to the computer screen, reading tirelessly articles about monster girls, but never let me see what he was reading.

This continued for several years; the silence at home and the silence at school. Logan never felt like he did anything particularly wrong to warrant this behavior. He did try to get his parents to talk to him and at times it did work. They gradually moved from short replies to short conversations, nothing that wouldn't be normal for the average kid. As those years went by, Logan continued to be plagued by a social disease that rotted away at any chance of a social life. His friends from grade school were maturing just as he was, with the exception of being far more advanced in their social graces. Along with new students and a new school came more new monstergirls. Slowly but surely the once human dominated classrooms were slowly equalized by various arachne's, lamias, wolf girls and even the occasional Ryu became the general norm. All had begun puberty years ago, and soon after beginning 9th grade Logan noticed many of his fellow male students (and even the occasional human girl) getting 'chosen' by one of the illustrious monstergirl. Logan would walk down the hall and see a Minotaur bully a football jock, or a straight up succubus flying the school grounds and swooping down on a young man before he could even walk into the building for the start of the day. More and more were his peers chosen as mates and husbands by the monstergirl population.

All, it seemed, except Logan.

Even as many of the males were warned in seminars and school town halls, the idea of willingly submitting to a monstergirl never sat right with Logan. Although he was never forced to make the choice; all the monstergirls he met were altogether nice to him, but kept a healthy distance. Even the Bicorn from the senior class would keep outside a body length of him at any given time. Logan had learned to not mind this so much, as he found ways of occupying himself as best he could. He took up an interest in computer coding, which worked well for him since it required intense focus and isolation, something he was often given the chance to exercise.

For fun he began to play in the chess club, not finding any major complaints from any of the members about his joining the club. One guy in the club, Jacob, actually became the closest thing to a friend he had in a long time. He and Jacob would play for hours, just idly chatting as they battled a game of wits and chess. At first Jacob was the skilled master, but some months of playing allowed Logan to get a general gist of strategum and piece mechanics. Before too much longer Logan was able to hold his own against not only Jacob, but all the competing members of the club, and for a few fun games, the math teacher who hosted the after school club.

One day, Logan found himself in a tourney against Jacob, playing a red robin elimination match and decided to strike up a conversation beyond the general chit chat that they normally shared.

"Am I off putting Jay?", asked Logan.

Jacob looked from the board for a moment, his chin resting against his folded hands and he contemplated his next move.

"No." said Jacob, "No, I wouldn't say that. Why do you ask?"

Logan motioned for Jacob to lean in a bit to which Jacob did, leaning even more forward on his hands.

"I think I'm off putting. If there was something off about me, would you tell me so?"

Jacob stayed leaning forward towards Logan, but his eyes twitched for the briefest moments to Logan's right ear, if only for a moment.

"Well…", began Jacob, "I can only tell you that when I'm looking at you, it's like someone else is watching me. It's kinda creepy at first but it comes and goes."

Logan blinked. _What an odd thing to say_ , Logan thought to himself. Logan looked down at the board. Jacob had employed his favorite strategy,the Queen's Gambit. It revolved around a simple move that he often took before making a huge distracting play with his Queen that would allow him to trap major pieces and slim down his opponents forces.

Logan lazily prodded his King's Knight. "What makes you say that?"

"I've heard there are all types of monstergirls who can go invisible and creep on their husbands or boyfriends to make sure they don't cheat on them when their away. I always kind of thought that you had a girl like that. Rook takes Queen's Bishop."

Logan's mind retreated into itself. He had never heard of a monstergirl that did that before. Even in his classes they never discussed monstergirls that were essentially stalkers.

"Like what?", said Logan.

Jacob looked up from the board to the intense eyes of Logan staring back at him.

"None that have been seen a whole lot. You know how they keep saying more species pop up all the time? Like who Molly Peters from algebra class turned out to be an Alp before she moved-"

"No dude, not like Molly.", interrupted Logan, "I just need to know if any can be invisible."

"Oh well..I mean there are predators, some spider types can stalk but can't be invisible...could be a dopple? No...maybe a succubus or de-"

Before Jacob could finish, the whole table shook violently, throwing partially Logan but mostly Jacob who had still been leaning on it. He fell to get ground out of his chair, shock and confusion on his face. The whole chess club room went as silent as the grave. No one uttered a word but stared at the table, Jacob on the ground, but mostly at Logan, who had stood up at some point since the table shook.

Logan remembered that day, and how he had only paid more attention at the time, he may have avoided much of the pain he would experience later.

Several years had passed with relative peace for Logan. Aside from the continued social isolation he found himself pouring into his work. He had graduated school with above average grades and was accepted to the Monstergirl City University in what had once been upper Manhattan. Since monstergirls began to gain more acceptance in human society, they began to flock to urban cities where humans were densely populated. This caused his parents to grow extremely cautious when his acceptance letter came in the mail two weeks before high school graduation. Their hesitancy to Logan's attendance to MGCU was muted once they saw he had earned a full ride to play for their chess team.

The day he moved out for MGC, he noticed his parents look at him with that same halting fear in their eyes, trying to look past him or see something behind him. But as Logan hugged them goodbye, promised to visit soon and write often, he was out of the driveway in his family's old van and off to the city.

He felt an odd sense of victory from finally flying the coop and getting out on his own. He had been fortunate enough to receive a housing grant from MGCU, which meant he was heading towards his own fully paid apartment in the better part of town. Normally this would be a small consolation for any male heading on his own to one of the surest places on Earth where he would get forced into marriage to a luscious monstergirl, if not just raped for a quickie on a full moon night. But Logan had not forgotten his lack of attraction to the fairer sex, even the fairly monstrous fairer sex.

As he drove past farm fields, small suburban neighborhoods, and slowly creeping his way into the city limits, Logan thought back on how he had managed to get this far as a single guy. He remembered the countless attractive monstergirls he had met and even befriended in his high school years, even during middle school and grade school-

Logan suddenly remembered that odd day on the playground. It was curious he had not remembered it until now, but there it was, fresh as if it had just happened.

' _I'm sorry Logan...but it looks like you're already spoken for.'_

That never seemed odd at the time, thinking there was some monstergirl at the school he hadn't met yet but was waiting to strike. But that never happened, and he remained single and unclaimed for many years after the Kimimori had uttered those words to him. '... _you're already spoken for.'_

By who, or what, was he claimed? Logan never could crack that. He knew none of the monstergirls he encountered ever sought him out, in fact they mostly regarded him like a normal human woman would if uninterested in a man. That _never_ happened as far as Logan was aware, unless a man was claimed and married already. But he never met a monstergirl, or any girl, who sought him out…

Logan remembered the cold chill of that day, but could distinctly remember how warm and humid it was on that day. But despite the weather's clear indication of heat he could swear that there was a pleasant chill on the back of his head and neck when Alexia spoke to him. Could that have been the thing that claimed him? But he had never heard of a monstergirl that could stay invisible, not for that long. Yet a nagging feeling pulled at the back of his mind; he had felt that feeling before. since that day, coming and going, whenever he spoke with a friend, be they monstergirl or human, that same coolness was felt. He didn't feel it now, but he knew the feeling by its absence.

More and more the farmlands of the country gave way to small building and suburban neighborhoods; a sure sign the city was upon him. Yet the memories of his past pulled Logan back to the recent high school years and that day in chess club. He _knew_ there was something to that conversation that stirred something up. Since that day Logan had suspected he was haunted by some ghost or even a poltergeist girl, but never say it manifest. The idea that a monstergirl would wait nearly his entire life to reveal itself, watching him and shadowing his every move since that day on the playground seemed so farfetched to Logan. But the truth was evident, there was no denying it now. Logan was being stalked by something with the power to watch him at all times. The intentions of this creature were still alluding him, but with the world he found himself in, there were few alternatives to assume other than monstrous behavior.

Looking back on his first glimpse of the city peeking over the horizon, Logan remembered the tinge of fear once again gripping on his soul. He had _willingly_ agreed to take a scholarship to a prestigious, albeit monster-dominated university in a city that was known for being the hub on monstergirls of every variety all on his own. Thinking back, he had to be a fool to believe his conscious that he would be safe. Now that he thought about it, that voice was a little to eager in its encouragement.

The first year at the university passed fairly quietly during the day, Logan had noticed. That was not the cause for the anxiety he grappled with. He was possessed by fear and loathing of the night. The housing chosen by the university was not bad by any means; spacious two bedroom with full kitchen, spacious living room and full appliances. If not for food, work, school, and his general errands Logan hardly ever needed to leave his apartment. His vaulted ceilings and extra wide doors had first puzzled him when he first entered the apartment after the long drive from his hometown, but soon confusion turned to understanding as the building's landlord explained this was designed for _couples_ originally, but with the lack of students with significant others rooming together first year, the building opened up to single men and monstergirls, in the idea of 'building school unity through shared living experiences'.

Logan quickly realized this was a convenient way of getting the two species to mingle and get them romantically involved faster, none to his surprise. What did surprise him was now that he was living on his own without the pressures of home life, he was not even approached by the fellow single ladies on his floor, or the entire building for that matter. Some of the guys who were claimed offered nods of acknowledgement, some even small chat about classes or city sights.

But what haunted his thoughts each passing night, and what made the current night terrifying was the presence of that cold spot on the back of his neck getting more frequent and more persistent as time passed. Each night he would come home from school, eat a cheap sandwich from 7-11, and go right into homework with a beer on the table. But as the nights drew on, the cold, sweeping chill on his back grew more and more. The spot has been small, but soon grew to much of his body, spreading like tendrils of some dark unknown thing. Logan knew the thing that had been following him all his life was close.

So when Loganhad come home tonight from his typical day of school and study to a very darkened apartment, the fear gripped very tightly to him. It had begun in the lobby; the usual sphinx that stood guard over the entrance that usually asked him a perverted riddle before allowing him access just sat staring at him with a funny look on her face. The lobby of the building was devoid of night owls and the various creatures that crept from their respective rooms to engage in their nightly prowls. All was silent as he rode the elevator up to his floor, the hallway eerily silent. His every footfall felt like glass shattering in the silence of the space, and his key turning the lock as though a hammer struck anvil in the deafening stillness.

Opening the door and crossing the threshold, he saw the clock in the kitchen was off, just blinking 12:00 repeatedly, offering the only light in the very dark, soundless apartment. This was not noticed as much to Logan though, as compared to the frigid cold in his apartment. It was _very_ similar to the cold he had been feeling on his back, spreading from the base of his neck and flowing out to the rest of the apartment, enveloping him in a chill that grew the budding terror in his heart.

He fumbled with his shoes for a moment, slipping them off and reaching for the lightswitch. Logan flipped the switch, and no lights came on overhead. Cursing under his breath, he put his hand to the wall to guide him through the entryway and to the living room. His balcony door should have some light pouring in from the city outside, but to his surprise and growing concern his curtains were drawn. He had not remembered closing them before leaving, and the darkness they provided was so dense his own hand was lost to him even if he held it close to his face. His footfalls were steady as his bumped into the sparse furniture of his living room, making his way to the blinds to draw them. Grazing his knees on the couch corner and coffee table, he found the draw stick of the curtains and with a shaky breath drew them open.

The lights he had been expecting from the city below were not there. They were covered by a dark, looming shadow with lights of their own. Two very bright, wicked red silica lights of eyes that peered inexplicably into his own. The complete shock of seeing this shadow so close to his face, with only a pane of sliding glass door to seperate them was unnerving at the very least. So much so that Logan's immediate response was to jump and run at the same time, accomplishing a sort of leap backwards and into his coffee table A loud yelp escaped his lungs as pain spread through his leg and his torso fell backwards into the couch, leaving him sprawled out in front of the creature on the balcony.

Logan's heart was desperate to escape the prison of his chest from the rapid beating he could feel. The cold, blank stare of those eyes followed his every move now, their gaze indecipherable as they moved with precision, never flinching, never faltering from their target.

With the distance he created by his own fumblings, Logan was able to fully take in the creature on his balcony. It was large, or had looked large at first, until Logan noticed the large bat-like wings protruding from its back, and the slow curling of a tail from behind the legs of the thing. Then the wings folded inwards, forming to the figure of the thing and allowing some of the city light to illuminate it from behind. Now more clearly did the terror set in Logan's heart.

The thing was _smiling_ at him, a the feature on its face as not noticed in the dark shadow of its wings. It was covered in some sort of armor, if one could call it that, with the the armor only covering the most vital areas; namely the groin and chest area, though even those spots left little to the imagination. The blue hue of its skin was flawless, tracing every curve and contour of its body. This was clearly a monstergirl from the assets it carried, but a species that he had not seen before. The bust on this thing was impossibly huge, gravity defying and supple, only complemented by the crossed arms that raised and amplified the bust. The smooth toned stomach gave way to the wide, inviting hips and waist, followed by the soft thighs and long legs capped off by impossible high heeled boots.

She, if he was correct in it being a monstergirl, was the most imposing and appealing creature he had ever seen. His eyes travelled back to meet hers, the fiery iris separated by black slits as he quickly took in her face. Pointed ears that jutted out slightly and twitch at his every move, black hair that framed her face and fell into small waves near the ends. A pair of horns on her head set the look of a creature he had never seen before, looking menacing but oddly smooth. The woman outside the window simply watched him, though intently at his every flinch and ragged breath.

Logan felt utterly paralyzed under that gaze of the woman outside his balcony. Then suddenly, at a painfully slow pace, the woman uncrossed her hands and began to reach for the handle of the sliding door, the smile on her face growing wider as she drew nearer to it. At this Logan's instincts took over and ran, stumbling but fast as he sped out of the living room to the bedroom door at the end of the hall. He kept a bat underneath the bed for safety and in case of burglars, or in this case, lust crazed monster women.

His last glance at the door was it sliding open just a crack, but his feet did not betray him as he slipped out of the living room and into the hallway, arriving at his door in three large steps and closing it promptly behind him and switching the lock closed the moment it was shut. He bounded to the bed and lept over it, nearly colliding with the wall on the other side as he knelt behind it. His hand groped desperately for the handle of the bat underneath his bed, finding it just where he had left it, and pulling it tightly to his chest and he wheezed out his stressed breathes.

He sat behind his bed and waited for the doomful footsteps of the woman who must now be in his apartment. All of his nightmares and unspoken fears were rushing through him as fast as his heart was pumping blood through his veins. The stillness had returned to the apartment and his ears strained to hear any sound he could in the night.

This thing, this woman had hunted him for years, slowly circling him he just knew it. This creature, with its aura and imposing presence must have been what followed him all throughout the questionable moments in his life. Had anyone else seen her, and never spoken out of fear, or threat? What had this creature done to secure its secrecy from the eyes of even his own family. The burning question of being claimed, as Alexia had said all those years ago, seemed to be answered in those red silica eyes whose gaze even now was etched into his memory. He felt in those eyes laid his utter ruin, and his soul lamented into a baser form of fear and resignation to his doom. He waited, fearful to hope and dreading the inevitable turn of the handle, the door being ripped off its hinges, or to see woman manifest itself from a dark shadow that enveloped the entire room. So the surprise he felt was a near overload to his system, when as the silence crept on for such an agonizing amount of time Logan heard a soft, gentle rapping against his door sounded, like Death itself asking to be let in.

This is the first chapter in a new series. I don't own MGE and I don't own the characters. More to come, let me know if I nailed the suspense.

- _Banis_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Before I begin, I wanted to thank again everyone who has read and review the first chapter. It was my goal to make a story that wasn't just about monstergirls being immediately victorious in their conquest of men, and it is my continuing goal to deliver that kind of story. I hope you enjoy what I have so far.**_

 _ **Final note: I don't MGE, monstergirls as a concept, I'm just an avid fan.**_

 _ **Years Earlier -**_

An idle breeze passed under the wings of Morgana Trexin. She tilted in the air slightly, the draft making her wobble on the air before righting herself. Her tail whipped lazily behind her as she glided slowly down to the earth below. She had been out on another flight as she always did around this time of day, when the warm sun was high above her and her view of the horizon clear. It was at this time she felt at truest peace, or at the very least content. It had been many years since the change from her old demonic self to her new form, and ever since that change she relished the feeling of the sun on her skin, as opposed to the dark depths of the earth as she once did.

Morgana had walked this years for many years, yet still retained the looks of her youth, and to one who didn't know she was voluptuous, bombshell twenty something, when the real number was many decades more than that. She had lived long enough to see her wings begin to fade their normal dark black to a tinge of white on the tips as if dipped in a cloud. Even the tips of her hair had begun to fade from their lucious black silky color to the smooth, pasty white that she had grown to love. It would worry any other woman to see white in her hair, but not Morgana. She was becoming the most powerful of her race; an Elder Demon. Soon her power and demonic energy would rival that of any demon lord past or present. But this power would aid her in her ultimate goal, and of a conquest greater than any land or nation that the current Demon Lord controlled.

Far below her, a young boy sat alone.

 _Perfect_...she thought to herself. She banked left, and began a slow circling around the area he sat, waving a hand in a lazy fashion to engage in a concealing spell. She glided down to earth, seen by no one, her eyes locked onto the young man by himself like a vulture on a fresh corpse. Morgana had seen this boy a few times before, always alone, always downcast. She never understood why he was alone. He did not seem so out of place, so lost that others were repelled by him. Yet even she felt drawn to him. She noticed it the first day she say him a few months ago. She had landed then, as she just did now, touching down to see the many human children at play. She noticed one creature that stood out, the Kikimori that had joined the fun. Odd that a monster child would be allowed amongst humans, but she knew the happenings of the world. There was a sense of pride in her as Morgana watched the avian-dog-girl running with yellow ribbons in her hair; she represented the promise of peace between monster and human. Her kind had finally won a way into the lives of the world of men, and so the wars and delusions were done away with. Now all the world would know the love that her kind held for man, and man would revel in it.

So at long last, as she had waited patiently for many years, she would have that corner of bliss all her own. Her object of affection was no more a few meters away from her. Children ran all around her, happy at play but oblivious to her. Thanks to her many years of practice, her magics allowed her such freedom to never have her presence noticed, even if one of these precious children bumped into her invisible form. She was like the breeze, felt only when she wished to move, and they would move right through her. Slowly she moved towards the boy she had taken notice of a few weeks ago. She could hardly believe she had gotten this close to him She knew humans were skittish, and needed either a firm hand or gentle caress to lead them to carnal bliss. But so long as the boy was under her gaze, and hers alone, she could wait. She had learned patience a thousand times over in her life.

Less than a few feet away now. The boy she had seen while flying one day was sitting on a slide by himself, watching other children play. A curious, slightly heartbreaking display to Morgana, and she slowly her pace for a moment to observe him closely. He had not moved up from the slide to continue hsi fun, and his slump in the shoulders and head slightly downcast made the sight rather pitiful. The brown, slightly wavy hair cropping the young lads head obscured her view of his face, but the aura coming off him was strong, one of sadness.

Her heart went out to the boy, she even felt the slightest impulse to move her hand to rest on his shoulder, but she held back. He had been playing a few weeks ago, happy and jubilant with his peers. He was simply the picture of youth, and now to seem him in such a state. Morgana felt a strong urge to comfort, to hold him to her breast and whisper her love to him as her mother had done. How she craved to reach out to him. Doing so went against her promise she made to wait, to watch him grow and see if he was a worthy man for her liking.

Suddenly his arm moved from its side, raised to his face and swiping at something. Morgana's heart cried out to act as she saw what had to be the moisture of tears on the back of his arm. She had taken the last few steps to close the distance and arm outstretched, her hand just about to land on his shoulder. She froze in place as he suddenly stood up, and began walking in the direction of the children playing in the large field next to the playground. His pace was steady and strong, filled with purpose.

Morgana fell back a few feet but matched his speed, walking invisibly behind him. There was worry in her heart. Boys who walked like that are _looking_ for something, either a fight or to tell someone off. His hands were balled into fists and his head was forward and set on the group of children in the field. In the back of her mind, Morgana couldn't help by chuckle at the sight of this boy acting so determined and being bigger than he was, but human males always put on a bluff when they were hurt.

But as he approached the group of children she felt the need to pull him away and calm him; there was no way he was thinking rationally. He had made his way to the group of children and one in particular spotted him. It was the Kikimori with ribbons in her hair that Morgana saw when she flew down. She also noticed that the boy she pined for was walking in the direction of the Kikimori…

"Why don't you like me?", he called out in a firm tone.

Morgana had stopped a few feet behind him, watching silently as the confrontation began. The Kikimori had been running in the boy's direction had begun to slow down. For a fleeting moment the girl looked past the boy, straight at Morgana. It made sense that she could sense the demoness but not quite see her, since her demonic energy was far stronger than many normal demons.

She looked as though she were about to call out, but suddenly another boy ran from behind and collided into her back, sending her stumbling towards the object of her affection. She stood motionless as the girl collided with the boy, hearing him yelp slightly in pain as his body and head connected with the ground.

Morgana felt her heart stop for a moment as she observed the position of the Kikimori and the boy. Sprawled out before her with the boy underneath and she on top, it was the kind of accidental fall that most young people find themselves in when meeting a future lover. Her thigh between his legs, her face buried in his chest. His leg bent at the knee in the air, his face nearly buried in her hair.

The demoness felt tendrils of her demonic energy writhing all around her, writhing in a rage she had not felt before as the Kikimori girl rose from his chest. Again she looked away from the boy, not looking near him but instead at the space behind him, where Morgana stood. The fear upon her face grew by the moment until she sprang back suddenly and looked directly up at Morgana, but to anyone else she might as well have been looking at the sky. Her face began to redden as tears began to form in corners of her face, her floppy feathered ears flat against her skull.

"I'M SORRY, IT WAS AN A-ACCIDENT...P-PLEASE DON'T BE MAD.", screamed the Kikimori girl. The apology did little to sway Morgana, but at least the lowly dog had remembered her manners, thought Morgana. She couldn't help but notice the other children in the yard had focused their attention on the scene. She felt no concern, no one could see her, but the spectacle had certainly drawn unneeded attention.

Morgana looked down to see the wincing face of the boy. He looked undamaged, more or less shocked and in passing pain. But even though she was a lowly dog could this girl not see how fragile he was? Humans are as frail as flowers, her mother had taught her, and must always be cared for. Had this girl not realized she may have hurt…

Eyes seething with fire returned to the eyes of the Kikimori. A new wave of mortal fear washed over her face, and her quivering eyes could hardly meet the demon's.

"I'm sorry, i-it won't happen again. P-please don't hurt me…"

She began to move slowly up and back, never breaking eye contact with the demoness. After a few steps back the boy began to rise as well, sitting cross legged and looking around him, his eyes never once focusing on Morgana. She saw his face searching for her, and immediately felt the motherly urge to check him for injury, to hold him close to her. She silently knelt down, pressing herself lightly into his back, and in the back of her mind relished in the heat his body gave off. Her bosom pressed against his head, her stomach flush with his neck and upper back. Her eyes returned to the Kikimori as she wrapped her arms lightly around the front of the boy, making sure she was never truly seen or felt by him, but her presence felt to some degree.

She felt him shiver for a moment, and even while keeping a stoney facade in front of the Kikimori, inside she was jumping through hoops at how close she had come to the boy without meaning to, and how easily his body responded to his presence. Her thoughts were brought back to the Kikimori, however, as she looked back at Logan, temporarily ignoring Morgana.

"I'm sorry Logan", she whispered," but it looks like you're already spoken for."

With that the Kikimori turned and ran, sprinting as fast as she could away from the boy and Morgana, who had taken to shooting daggers at the girls back from the fury in her eyes. That mutt nearly exposed her with that confession! How _DARE_ she think that such an act would be tolerated! And against her…

Morgana froze for a moment, her mouth gone slightly slack as she turned to look down at the boy. He was watching the Kikimori run away from him with a look of confusion on his face, but Morgana didn't care. That dog said he was already spoken for...and Morgana was the only one of her kind around him. She reflexively squeezed tighter around him, her arms not really settling on his skin but the warmth of his body felt stronger to her now. Claiming him...she had only entertained an interest but perhaps...

Perhaps watching him more would yield more answers, and settle for Morgana if he was indeed a worthy mate. Yes...she would watch him carefully now, and more often than she had before. In case any other monsters attempted to take him before…

Morgana felt her cheeks heat up and her heart race at the remaining thought she dare not consider yet. There was time for such thoughts later. Certainly, there was plenty of time for her...and him.

 _ **-Years Later-**_

Nearly a decade had past since Morgana had begun to routinely keep an eye on the young man she had found in that playground so long ago. She had watched him steadily at first, mostly during the day, but as years past she watched him after he returned home, then just before he went to sleep, until now she watched the boy constantly. Even as he slept Morgana kept a watchful eye, studying him, feeling the ebb and flow of his spirit energy grow as he neared adolescence.

He had yet to appreciate the female form in its entirety, but the call of his nature as a male was upon him. She watched his eyes wandering on the various females of his school, probably discovering an interest in the more intimate features. She couldn't help but giggle as he was occasionally caught staring a little too long, but also felt somewhat jealous he had eyes for other girls. But she remained steadfast in her pledge to stay hidden until the time was right. These lesser creatures posed little threat, but Morgana would not risk his heart being stolen by an unworthy vixen.

She floated on behind him now, as unseen as the wind, as he walked down the halls of his school. The elder demon had done this numerous times, the activities of her boy interested her greatly. His love of chess delighted her, and watching him play was most enjoyable. Sometimes when he was working through an opponent's strategy, he would suck on the inside of one of his cheeks and each time her her tail would twist and curl in delight at how cute he could be.

Today was no different than any other day, and soon Logan and Morgana had entered the chess club room. It was one of the smaller rooms in the building, long and rectangular. To the far end sat another boy, a friend to her Logan named Jacob. He was a nice enough child, well mannered and while a stranger at first, Morgana had allowed him the opportunity to become friends with Logan without interference. It was important that he have some social graces, but that was hardly necessary considering he would soon only need her. Still, the boy was nice, ordinary compared to her Logan.

Jacob rose from the table, shook Logan's hand and they idly chatted while a teacher walked in and drew up a roster for matches. Apparently today was a competition, and Morgana relished watching Logan compete. Silently would she get a chance to cheer him and practice being the supportive woman of his life, even if only from the shadows, for now.

So caught up in her excitement Morgana nearly missed the teacher who had designed the roster had called for games to commence, and Jacob and Logan had begun to play. She hovered just over Logan's shoulder now, her hands resting invisibly on his shoulders. That same familiar warmth that soothed her soul was seeping through him through her hands, and while she would indulge in more if the opportunity was good, she instead contented herself to watch as the game began.

Logan was moving cautiously today, all of his pieces taking a defensive posture to Jacob's pieces. The board was soon a mixture of hands moving from the board to the timed clock next to them. Pieces were moving off the board in a flurry of moment until the pace slowed. Both Jacob and Logan were taking their times now, and Logan had begun to make the same adorable face that pulled at Morgana's heartstrings.

Logan then shuffled back from the board a bit. There had been just enough space between Morgana's expansive chest and the back of Logan's head, so there was no extreme collision that could have ruined her illusion. Just enough, though, for Morgana's heart to pound uncontrollably in her chest. It was far from truth, but Morgana let herself believe he had moved closer into her, to become enwrapped in her embrace.

Logan relaxed his focus, shifting from the board and game before him to his opponent and friend. He held an expression that she could not read, the corner bit of cheek she gushed over returned to normal.

"Am I off putting Jay?" asked Logan.

Jacob had lifted his eyes to find Logan's'. Morgana had tilted her head in mild curiosity. Why should he seem off putting? To her, Logan was the most interesting, engaging young man she had found amongst humans. She was taught humans were very conscious of how they were perceived by their peers. The slightest upset in the delicate balance of popularity and obscurity could mean life and death to some of their kind. Such trivial things were a waste of energy. To her, the simple presence and love he could provide (and eventually would, she thought, very soon in fact,) would be enough for her, fulfilling every desire of her heart. As well as her body, there was so much to give and share between the two, oh yes…

The heat of her cheeks could have melted a Selkie's heart, resting her chin ever so lightly on Logan's head.

"No," replied Jacob, "no I wouldn't say that, why do you ask?"

Logan motioned for Jacob to lean forward, and so did Logan. Morgana hummed a sound of slight disappointment as he leaned away from her, wings drooping slightly at the lost of his warmth, so she met him and leaned in as well to hear more.

"I think I'm off putting. If there was something off about me, would you tell me?"

Morgana felt a deep pang of pity for her Logan. Why would he think he was off putting? What could he possibly find so wrong about himself? He clearly did not see his own worth, his value and the gift his presence provided other, especially her. Morgana steeled herself to never allow him to second guess his worth so long as she was there to remind him, every day, of how precious he was to her.

"Well...I can only tell toy that when I'm looking at you, it's like someone else is watching me. It's kinda creepy at first but it comes and goes."

Morgana could not have been more still, as if her heart had ceased it's beating. For so long she had known she her presence could not go entirely unnoticed, but it was like seeing an apparition or shadow, she could not be seen unless she willed it. Most curious, these humans and their surprises. Now her curiosity had become unhinged, and she hung on every word that followed.

"What makes you say that?" Logan asked, shuffling one of his chess pieces, his tone even and calm.

Jacob returned to the board in front of him, eying some of the pieces.

"I've heard there are all types of monstergirls who can go invisible and creep on their husbands or boyfriends to make sure they don't cheat on them when they're away. I always kind of thought that you had a girl like that." He moved a smaller piece to take one of Logan's larger pieces, moving it off the board. "Rook takes Queen's Bishop."

"Like what?"

Jacob looked back up to Logan. "None that been seen a whole lot. You know how they keep saying more species pop up all the time? Like how Molly Peters from Algebra class turned out to be an Alp before she moved-"

"No dude, not like Molly." interrupted Logan. This conversation was not pleasant at all to Morgana. Speaking of other Maou so casually, so dangerously as well, did not bode well in her mind. Still, she listened on to Logan. "I just need to know if any can be invisible."

Never before had Morgana been so grateful that no one could see her if she willed it, because all the color drained from her once full face. Her blue hued skin was a pale shade now, and fear, such a foreign emotion to Morgana, had seized her heart in a sudden frenzy, causing her heart to cut short and every cell in her voluptuous body to come to a screeching halt.

"Oh well," Jacob began, "I mean there are predators, some spider types can stalk but can't be invisible...could be a dopple? No...maybe a succubus or de-"

Morgana moved without thinking. Her mind barely registered what Jacob had nearly said before her body acted on its' own. Her tail had been still one moment, then nearly smashing the table in half the next. So great was the impact of her tail against the table that is easily scattered the pieces all across the room like little pieces of wooden shrapnel. A small crack had formed on top and the sheer impact of the tail on table had been enough to blow Logan and Jacob back.

Jacob had felt most of the impact, and without a demoness behind him to cushion the shell shock like Logan had, he was sent backward over his chair and came down hard on his back on the floor behind him. Logan was pushed generously back into Morgana's body, but not quite enough to send them both to the ground. The whole room went silent as the grave as all eyes turned to look at Jacob, Logan, and the air around the table. No one saw her, but Morgana stood in shocked silence.

She kept a mildly healthy distance from Logan for three weeks straight, petrified he may turn around and see her before she was ready. It was not a pleasant three weeks.

 _ **\- Near The Present -**_

Morgana, the High Demon, was happy today. The time had come for her man to leave his home and begin life on his own. Man...still Morgana could hardly grasp the concept; that her boy had finally blossomed before her very eyes into such a man. He had remained pure and unscathed for so long, thanks in part to her relentless watch on him. Many years had past since he had caught her eye on that playground.

He was downstairs packing his vehicle for departure. His parents had gotten it for him once he had successfully convinced them of furthering his education in MonsterGirl City. The idea that he was going to the one place where her kind had become accepted by humans would have startled her a few years ago. Now though, he was thoroughly hers, even if he didn't know it yet.

She had elected to give him a rare distance, watching him from his bedroom window as he loaded luggage into the rear compartment of the vehicle. His family stood by, emotional but strong in the face, determined not to break at their son's departure. This time with his mother and father were precious, she knew this. She remembered a similar gathering from her mother and father when she left home to venture the world in search of a mate. Many centuries had past since that time, and the world was not the same as it once was. The idea that her kind need not hide in the shadows titillated her to no end. Soon she would be seen by him, touch him without sinking away. She would be _touched by him_. Oh Maou had she craved his touch as of late.

Her monstrous nature could be held at bay no longer. She knew with each passing day her resistance was waning; she would not be held back by her desire of him. Her Logan...he had begun a few years ago to discover his own sexuality, his desire to copulate and it was then that Morgana knew she would not wait long. Many a night he had spend indulging in his carnal desires, much to her chagrin. How vigorous he was to please himself, it was such a desperate need to feel release each passing night for him. From the shadows she watched with a drooling mouth and wandering hands. She had countless fantasies of those hands which stroked and plied with his own impressive length to wander across her body, explore and exploit her weaknesses, and come to his true awakening as a man by claiming her as a mate.

A shudder ran down her back to the tip of her tail. She yearned to be wanted, to be sought out by him. Soon too would he find pleasure in pursuing her for pleasure. To trace every curve and valley of her body with those hands, that mouth. Not to mention violate and fill her with his girth. Her womanhood quivered at the thought of finally losing her maidenhood, and fully realize her place by his side as a true Elder Demon.

She could not stand the thought any longer. She retreated to the closet, momentarily dispelling her long used invisibility to focus on the task at hand. His bedroom was sparse now, only a few boxes in the center of the room. She closed the door behind her and let her own hands roam her body. Right hand grasping a generous breast, the other trailing down to her drenched cunt and began to vigorously massage and flick and let our her pent up desire. Her tail's spade flicked and teased underneath her hands, causing her to let out a small "eep!" as she leaned against the wall.

Her pleasure soared thoughts of Logan swirled in her brain, pinning her against the wall and exploring her body, nipping and sucking and tasting the flesh of her neck. Her wings twitched in anticipation of her building orgasm as she imagined his hands massaging down her sides and child-bearing hips, until at last they found their way to her moist lips below…

"L-Logan.." she panted, keeping her breathing and her voice muffled in the closet. "Oh M-Maou...ooh~! Logan..p-please yes!" She was so close to her goal, so close to release.

The door of the room opened. Morgana could barely contain her moaning as her motions ceased. The outlines of the door showed two shadows in the room, both walking in the light that shone on the closet. Dammit! She had been so close to release there. A few more minutes alone and she could have dampened the flames of her lust for a bit.

"Are you sure you got everything? Just these two?", an older voice spoke.

"Yeah, this is all of it. Should fit in the back, if not I'll let it sit on my lap."

She felt her knees give slightly, but she was able to catch herself and not fall. Logan's voice right now was not what Morgana needed to hear. Her hands had ceased their motions, but her wings would still twitch every now and again in her aroused suspense. She dared not move if she could help it; discovery at this moment would foil her plans, not to say be very problematic.

"Well don't take any chances, we can always ship things to you once you're settled."

"Sure but I'd rather not make you have to go through the trouble."

"No trouble at all boy, no trouble."

Some boxes were shuffled, some huffs from the two men outside the closet.

"Logan.", said the older voice. The shadows stopped moving, there was a silence that help fast in the air. The worst fear of having been discovered was bubbling up from the pits of her stomach, adding a nauseating feeling to the sexual tension she was experiencing. Morgana strained her inhuman senses to hear.

"I wanted to…" There was a long pause and Morgana tensed every muscle to stay silent.

"Dad?"

"...It's nothing. Take that box done, I'll be right with you."

"...Okay?" Feet shuffled, and someone walked out of the room. One person was still there. Morgana dared not move an inch. It was obvious Logan's father was still there. She never really knew what to make of the man. Ever since that day in Logan's youth, his father had poured himself into study on mamano and their various species. Searching in that machine...a "computer" Morgana heard it called, for what exactly was following his son. He had never come close, but she could only assume that he suspected her presence without knowing what exactly she was.

Now it seemed, at long last, a confrontation was about to occur. So long as he was alone in the room and she was as tense and physically stimulated, she would have trouble simply vanishing into nothingness and invisibility as she normally did. It was so stupid, she thought, that she indulge her own pleasures without guarantee that she would not be caught. Now she was at the mercy of a man she was fairly confident would never let near her son under normal circumstances.

He moved around the room, slowly pacing in a lazy circle. He never came too close to the closet door, to which she felt immeasurably thankful. He did stop after a moment, some shuffling and movement, like he was lifting objects out of the way. A moment later silence, except for his deep breathing and her short, quick gasps for air.

"You." he spoke. So that was it, she thought. He knew enough to know she was in the room. _Damn humans_ , she cursed, _so inconveniently clever._

"I may be talking to no one here but...no. No I _know_ you're here. Even if I can't see you. I know you won't leave Logan alone. I see in the news your... _kind_ never leave their prey alone."

 _Prey..._ stewed Morgana internally. _Hardly the term I would use. Mate, partner. Lover if we're being generous._

"If I had the choice, you would have never met my son, you would be back in whatever hell you came from before finding him."

Seething with rage at the defiance he was showing her, Morgana strained herself to not burst from the closet and drag him to the very hell he wished upon her. Yet she remained silent, trembling with anxiety and anger.

"Even so...you've always been there for him, in your own twisted way. I suppose I should thank you for that…"

Morgana was taken by that. This is not close the the confrontation she had been expecting, but hell, she may as well roll with it.

Logan's father shuffled again, letting out a small grunt and picking up what sounded like the last box in the room. A few footfalls leading away from the room, then stopping just short of the door's threshold.

"Take care of him for me." He left the room, footfalls fading into nothing as he went back down the stairs and outside.

Morgana was breathless. The very space around her stood impossibly still, then her heart nearly lept from her chest at the endorsement of her connection to Logan. All her tension melted away and she felt as weightless as she if she were in flight.

It may not have been the most pleasant to confirm their relationship, but it was close enough. A great weight was lifted from Morgana's shoulders, while at the same time a great exhaustion had set in to take its place. If she was careful, she could risk some light sleep while she hid in the space left in Logan's care before he got to Monstergirl City. She could tell she desperately needed it.

 _ **\- Minutes Before Present -**_

 _At last_ , thought Morgana, _it's been far too long._

Fifteen years of waiting were about to yield a most succulent fruit. Finally she would reveal herself to him...Logan. The very thought of his eyes finally drinking her in set off fireworks in her well toned tummy, her toes were curling in their heeled boots. Every part of her was twitching in anticipation at their first official meeting. She had preset the apartment to perfect for her discovery; in every room she cast her illusions to fill each space with pitch blackness. The sound in the apartment was muffled by the blackness as well, and only her spells allowed her to see. He had been away at his night work, and she chose to trust his safety for a few hours before their meeting to fate.

Now the stage was set, and she had spotted him walking home from the apartment balcony only moments ago. There was no turning back now. All the secrets, the hiding in the shadows was about to come to an end.

The last few weeks of Logan's adjustment to his new life were the pins and needles for Morgana. She had waited a little longer than she intended for him to settle into a schedule. But at least the moment had come. She would finally feel his warm skin upon her hand, the feel of his body next to hers, the heat of his breath upon her as he whispered his love for her as he ravaged her endlessly for says on end. The excitement their eventual consummation sent her tail wagging so furiously she felt a great coolness against her ass at the gust she was creating. Her wings flapped nervously as she cast her magic to give her the sight to see past walls and barriers. She had set the curtains to shield the light from the balcony and the city behind her, but she could still see the heat of his spirit energy fumbling with the lock.

What would his reaction be, she wondered. Fear, most likely. Panic, most assuredly. She doubted very much so but wished there was a tinge of realization and epiphany as well. Morgana had anticipated the idea of needing to have him submit to her. While she would have preferred he long for her upon first sight, she knew human feared what they initially did not understand. She would keep calm in the face of what most likely terror and loathing, and weather his distrust until he came to understand. Surely he would too; her Logan was the sweetest man she had ever seen. Never the one to judge, always ready to accept. He would accept her. He would love every supple inch of her.

Logan had entered the apartment. He was hesitant to proceed; she applauded herself on the use of shadows as they had done their intended task. He was fumbling a bit, causing Morgana to stifle a giggle as he rain into the couch corner. He was so close now. She did a final quick adjustment of herself.

Her hair, once just the tips dipped in the snowy white color had become more half white at the ends and traveled up past her shoulders to about her chin, where the purplish black came back in. Wings fully extended and tail gently swaying behind her, also beginning to be more white than black. Her outfit showed the best of herself. Thin shoulders and her plunging neckline, diving deep into her very generous breasts. The slimness of her waist and tone stomach met her wide hips and ever pillowy thighs. She put her legs slightly apart and folded her arms under her breasts, pressing them further and higher than gravity normally decided to ignore.

She was ready. Her black silica eyes twinkled and she smiled a grin as he approached the balcony doors. His hand was slow, and the moments ticked slowly as his hand found the edge of the curtain. Morgana's heart was about to explode in excitement.

The glass that separates two had been rather thin. But nothing could hide one from the other as Logan drew the curtain back. The illusion she had cast on the apartment dissipated as light filtered in. For the first time Morgana's eyes met Logan's, and stared back. Her smile grew as he studied her for a moment. She endeavored to cement this moment in her mind; their first meeting. How he had truly grown before her very eyes.

Black hair that had small wisps of silver here and there. He would pepper out nicely and still retain his rigorous youth and looks. Brown eyes...she could lose herself in those if she stared too long. He was build nicely; lean, some muscle in just the right places. He had some stubble on his face that came in on a strong chin. He had little traces of baby fat on him that would soon be done away with. He was very much the man Morgana had hoped he would become. She was drenched for him already.

He gave a sort of yelp and flew backwards into the couch, falling sprawled out with a foot in the air and his hips above his head. Seeing him tumble over himself was the most adorable and comical thing she had seen him do in her life. To think she help such a power of fear over him was a slight disappointment, yet her demonic nature called it bliss. He was already under her spell, the fear and unease that he felt now would only heighten the love and lust he would soon feel.

Her tail began to curl behind her and she closed her wings in slowly. Morgana wanted to take as much time as she could before coming into the apartment. She would have now preferred he stay perfectly still, like a deer in headlights, while she approach like the skilled and deadly hunter she was, prepared to feast upon his succulent flesh.

Slowly she began to move. She unfolded her arms as calmly as possible and move towards the door handle, all the while keeping her gaze on him. Morgana's smile grew again when she watched Logan's eyes follow the hand reaching towards the door. _Now,_ she thought _, time we got truly acquainted, my sweet Logan…_

Suddenly Logan bolted up off the couch and flew over the coffee table towards his bedroom, disappearing into the hallway. She only froze halted for a moment. Morgana pondered the human phrase she had heard a few times from the humans of this timeline that fit this situation. She smiled as it came to her, her hand resumed its journey to the door handle.

"Hate to see them leave…"

She pulled the door open fully.

"Love to watch the walk away…"

Run had been the more apt term, but these were semantics that merely distracted her. For Morgana, the Great Hunt began.

She allowed herself to float noiselessly above the carpeted floor, casting magics to dispel her boots as she entered. Floating just inches from the ground, Morgana glided on the air down the hallway and in front of the door that belonged to Logan's room. She blinked, bringing back her sight magics, and saw past the walls to where Logan now sat. She felt such victory, at seeing him crouched behind the bed with his protective bat in is hands. He was shaking and his heartbeat was a madly fluttering bird in his chest.

 _Poor thing must be scared to death right now,_ she thought. He was so cute to her with that face of fear. How much more handsome she would find him once those eyes trembled not in fear, but lust and passion and longing all for her. She would be surgical in disarming him of every resistance his body, mind and heart. She never felt truly alive except for right now and it was all thanks to him.

She raised her hand, and with a gentle smile, rapped her hand upon the door.

 _ **\- To Be Continued -**_

 _ **Thank you all for the paitience and supportive responses to the previous chapter. I hope this was also to your liking. If I'm not delivering what you're looking for out of this piece, feel free to leave me a review and let me know. This has been a joy to write and I can't wait to let you all see what I have planned for the next chapter.**_

 _ **Until we meet again,**_

 _ **-Banis**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Obviously, I don't own MGE, MonMusu, or anything Monstergirl related.**_

Morgana had learned that concepts of distance and space were very curious phenomena in the universe. She had gained an understanding of their complex relationship over the many centuries of her life. She had learned that two things can be very close together in the same space, but the distance between the two were very vast. Two married people in the same room can be very distant from each other. Yet at the same time two people vastly far apart in space can feel as though they are right next to each other in terms of distance.

Those same concepts of distance and space were playing in Morgana's brain as she knocked on the door where Logan was hiding behind. She thought about the distance between them that she desperately wanted to close. She wanted to be so close to him now. But there was a fear that held Logan's heart. She could not entirely blame him, although it did make her feel a little pang of hurt at his reluctance to see her.

Logan was also familiar with the concepts of distance and space, and he wanted all the space and distance he could get at the moment from the thing that knocked on the door. He flinched when the rap came from behind the door, but no other sound came from the hallway. He had expected the door to be broken down, the creature to enter and take him for what would surely be the ride of his life, culminating in his eventual imprisonment and Stockholm syndrome-like love affair with something not of this world. Logan was in no way thrilled about this prospect.

Morgana, for all her patience, was beginning to become anxious. She heard no sound from the other side of the door. Through her magics she had seen that Logan was still in there, frozen like a baby rabbit and never budging an inch when she knocked. He was still holding that Louisville slugger bat as close to his chest as possible and staring at the door intently. She ever so gently leaned against the door, pressing her forehead to the door and running her hands up the wooden barrier.

"May we speak?", asked Morgana. She kept her voice calm, steady, and as sweet as she could wile sounding sincere. "I cannot tell you how long I have waited to speak to you. I promise I will not harm you."

Logan made no moves. His heart was pounding fanatically, doing everything in its power to pump his panicked blood through his trembling body as fast as it could. The temperature seemed to be turned up several degrees, and Logan had a thin layer of sweat forming on his brow.

"I can understand your hesitancy. Believe me, please? I know that I may have...startled you. But please, come speak to me. I want to simply-"

"GO AWAY!" shouted Logan in retort.

Morgana opened her eyes, training them on Logan through the door. This was somewhere along the lines of a "worst case scenario" situation she had anticipated with him. That did not, however, stop the pain of rejection from creeping into her heart. She blinked away some outlying tears and waited until she trusted her voice to not crack to speak again.

"Please don't ask that of me. Not now, after having waited so long for our meeting. Perhaps if we just-"

"NO! GET OUT, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" screamed Logan.

Morgana let her arms slid down the door enough to push away from it, taking a step back and standing in the hall. Her tail lay limp to the floor, wings drooping down at her sides. This was not going well at all now. She had wanted to win him over, even if it took at night with her in the hall and he behind the bed and a door between them, she wanted him to at least hear her out.

 _It was never supposed to be easy.,_ she reminded herself. _He doesn't know who you are, he probably couldn't understand and it will take time. Be calm._

"I would do anything you ask of me, but I cannot do that. We must speak."

Logan's nerves were being tested a great deal. The unknown threat this thing posed was not lost to him, and while she held the upper hand she wasn't outright assaulting him yet like he expected. For a monstergirl she was showing an odd amount of restraint.

"It is not my intention to aggravate you further. I believe this situation would be improved if we came to an understanding. Please allow me that opportunity."

"HEY. I don't know if you've been watching the news, and thought you'd have an easy time getting handsy, but home invasion is still illegal. Monster or not, I want you to LEAVE. Can you UNDERSTAND that?" spat Logan.

If he had been any other human, Morgana reasoned, he would more than likely be kicking and screaming his way to the lowest depths of Hell for thinking he could command an Elder Demon. He was being far more stubborn than Morgana would have preferred. She could easily force the door and drag him out, but that show of force would only serve to push him further from her. That was something she would not allow.

"I will not leave until you come out and speak to me."

"Oh my- WILL YOU PISS OFF?"

 _He's just scared, he doesn't mean it… Keep calm._ "I will not leave until you hear me."

"PISS OFF!"

"No. If you want to make me leave come out of there and say it to my face."

"HA! FAT CHANCE! I'M NOT COMING, SO YOU MIGHT AS WELL GET OUT!"

"Not until you talk to me, and you cannot stay in there forever."

Logan sneered. She had him there. The window of his room did not have a fire escape, that was in the living room out on the balcony. His window led to a two story drop into the alley, which he would not consider unless left no other choice. The creature had not attempted to enter yet though. That still confused him to no end. She could easily burst in and take him, why was she so insistent on talking? Monstergirls could be tricky, clever and shady when it came to getting what they want. Sometimes they could be convinced out of their pursuit if circumstances were right….

"Well you better leave before my girlfriend gets here, she's a Minotaur and she gets really-"

"That is not true.", replied Morgana.

"Oh yeah, and she loves to crush anyone who-"

"Logan, I _know_ better."

The Elder Demon had become slightly annoyed with the new tactic Logan was using. There was the angle that he was running out of excuses to not talk to her by fabricating a fake girlfriend. She knew the unspoken rules amongst Mamaou; they never steal from one another. Sharing is allowed and even encouraged if all parties agree, but they never take a married man from another of their kind. The flip side being that he was so desperate to avoid her that he would resort to such lengths. This did not leave a pleasant feeling for Morgana.

Logan was flabbergasted. "WHA-HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!"

Morgana smiled a devious grin. This had gotten under his skin, she hadn't anticipated such a strong response but that would only help her convert him to her side. She just needed to keep the heat on…

"If you want to know, I shall tell you. Simply join me in the living room and I will reveal everything."

"Ooooh you think you're so clever, don't you? Think that I care? I don't! Okay? I DON'T CARE!"

"Do not worry, _Logan_ , I believe you." She emphasized his name to continue to rile him up. "But what benefit would I have in sharing that information? It does me no good to reveal that I know you, some might say _intimately_ , so why then? Ask yourself why I would bother to waste my time trivially revealing my knowledge of you when I could have entered the room by any number of means and taken you by force? Or perhaps utilized any of my magics and illusions to brainwash you, take control and make you walk over and invite me in?"

Even for Logan, who very much wanted this crazy night to end, had to admit there was a kernel of truth to what this monster was saying. She was keeping at bay, not entering his room as of yet, and from the sounds of it she was now retreating to the living room.

Morgana had begun a slow pace back towards the living room. She had left her bait out in the open, and now all she need do was wait for Logan to take a bite and run with it. Then soon….so soon…

She was taking quite a gamble though. He could easily call the police, who were more of a bother for her than a threat. He could be violent, but he could do little to her physically. _Well,_ Morgana smirked, _not exactly true. There was MUCH I'd wish he'd do physically. But we will get there...sooner or later…_

The young man was at a loss himself. She...Jesus he just realized she was a she, had not moved against him in a malicious way, she was not like any monstergirl he had ever seen before. She did not behave in the aggressive way she had seen from the creatures in high school who preyed on his fellow classmates. Who was she, to be so reserved in her pursuit? She clearly had him cornered, but gave him the width of room to have a choice. He was not trapped so much as he was forced into confrontation.

She was being flexible too, not threatening or demanding of him, just insistent. Some sphinx and Egyptian monstergirls got to their prey by talking and tricking their prey, he knew this. But this one seemed merely interesting in talking; she wasn't using riddles laiden with spells, he didn't feel like he was being manipulated into doing what she wanted. If this was truly a monstergirl, she was the most tame monstergirl type he'd ever met. Then there was his name. How did she know his name? It was obvious that she may have spied on him long enough to know he did not have the Minotaur girlfriend. Then there was her entrance, clearly waiting for him to arrive, the power being out. Did she plan this? He could not say for certain, but knew how to find out.

Logan moved after what felt like eons of stillness behind the bed. He took slow, tactical steps towards the door, all the while ready to leap back and retreat should he feel tricked. Reaching the door, he quietly leaned the bat against the and put an ear to it, straining to detect any sound that may betray the creature's intent. Hearing none, he stepped back, picking up the bat from its resting place and lifting it to weigh on his shoulder instead. He was tense, but ready. Still one thing held him back from opening the door and finding out the answers she seemed to have.

"Why should I trust you? How can I know once I step outside you won't pull something?"

"Because, _dear Logan_ , I'm inviting you back to a space with more access to escape routes, more open room to swing your weapon, and with the promise I will not touch you if you do not wish it. And do not forget the guarantee that if those don't work, you can retreat back and close the door. Either way you look at it, you can always end right back where you are no if you don't feel comfortable."

While that did little to quell his nerves, it was a good a guarantee as he could get. Steadily his hand grasped the door handle. He closed his eyes, took deep breaths to calm his heart before turning the handle and pulling open the door. As the door revealed the hallway, there was nothing in front of him but the blank wall of the hallway. Cautiously he kept one foot in the room, the other inching slowly out into the hall. His bat was raised up in both hands, ready to bring it down on anything that tried to get inside his personal bubble. But nothing came.

Logan peaked his head around the door frame and peered down to the living room. She sat there, perfectly still upon the couch. She was sitting rather comfortably, one leg crossed over the other and arms laid out on either side. A pair of wings sprung from her back, spreading wide and full from her and giving her an intimidating look. There was a tail as well, coiling from her back to lay on her lap. A white tip that blended into a dark purple waved lazily on the ground, before slowly rising to wave _at him_ as she threw him a wink. Logan's blush rose at the appendages' odd motion, and Morgana stifled another giggle at his reaction.

"Please join me, there is much I wish to discuss, as I'm sure there is much you wish to know."

The high demon would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy teasing him lightly. Her nature was being supressed to such an extent for his sake that it even a small blush from her tail was enough to encourage Morgana to press the attack. But she kept it at bay, instead wearing an endearing smile as he took cautious steps out of the door and towards the living room. He kept the bat raised above him, looking ready to strike at any time if the need arose.

"I will not object to bringing your weapon with you, but I must assure you that it is very much unneeded. My intentions are honorable, you shall see."

Logan gave a nervous chuckle as he finally reached the living room. He was shaking like a leaf, and if not for the bat in his hands giving a shred of confidence the young man would probably collapse into a puddle from fright.

"Oh I'm sure you're as harmless as they come…"

"Truly I am. I daresay you could not be safer with any other living being in this realm, dear Logan."

"That remains to be seen." He pulled a chair over to the couch from the kitchen table, all the while keeping his eyes glued to Morgana. He was getting lost in her form. Every inch of her was sensual and perfect. Even sitting it was impossible to ignore her body; pillowy thighs that connected to flawlessly wide hips, the smallest waist and tummy he'd ever seen that led up to those gravity insulting breasts that heaved and strained against an off armoured bikini top. Her face though was another story. Those eyes...the oddest sensations ran through him when he was under their gaze. Black iris that melded into red silica, very much like a cats eyes. Pointed ears akin to elven ears, a heart shaped face framed by long purpleish hair, ending about halfway down in white. It was such an odd blend of color that mesmerized him. Topped off with the bluish skin tone and demonic horns she was every bit the nightmare creature that could only have come from another world.

He had to shake his head a moment as he sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the coffee table, facing the woman before him. He was slow, methodical, but every now and again found himself getting lost in her gaze as he settled in, snapping back and forth from fear and wonderment.

"It's okay you know." she spoke at last.

"What is?"

She smiled at him, hands coming from either side to cross underneath her chest, causing it to rise and escape gravity even more than before. "To stare of course. It's perfectly natural. I would be hurt if you didn't."

Logan did his best to hide his frustration with the creature before him. She was clearly toying with him, which was putting him on the back foot and leaving him unable to take control of the situation.

"What are you?", asked Logan.

Morgana's smile faltered slightly, but did not entirely fade.

"A demon. I should think that was obvious."

"You make it sound as if I should have guessed it all along."

Morgana cocked an eyebrow, taking him in. "Ahh...I forgot, my kind have not made their presence known in the world. It is understandable then."

"What do you mean? Why are you hiding?"

Morgana giggled in response, her wicked smile back on her face. She moved one hand to cover her mouth, the laughter at his expense rising.

"Ara ara~...you are quick to the point. But not now, not yet. I have questions for you as well...Tell me, why did you come to this city? It is easily the most populated human-mamaou city on this planet, where all species are openly accepted. You, a single man, with no mamamou to claim you risked your very freedom to come here. Why is that?"

Logan frowned at that, keeping as stern a face as he could. "I don't recall that being any of your business."

"Oh but it is!" She leaned forward, arms back to either side to support her on the edge of the couch, her breasts pushed forward and gave a new angle for Logan to relish. "It very much is my business. I want to understand that, I want to comprehend everything about you. It would have been so easy for you to get claimed by some unworthy girl in mere moments; a new single man is irresistible in this city. You should have drawn a horde of monsters to you like a fly to honey, yet here you are, relatively monster free."

"Well I've been pretty lucky, there's just something about me monsters don't like."

"Clearly," Morgana interrupted, "not all monsters, am I right?" She licked her lips to emphasize her obvious come-on. "I would wager I'm the first mamaou who has spoken to you longer than a few minutes without losing interest?"

Logan was slowly losing focus. The draw of her massive tits and the intense look in her eyes were both hypnotizing to him. Still he struggled through a growing fog of his mind to stay in control of his thoughts.

"Did it become so lax for you, to be passed over by so many and never pursued? It must have been odd to see your peers begin their romantic entanglements, only for you to be ignored. That being said, given the state of the world, it was probably the closest thing to a normal life as you could have had, would you not agree?"

A fire had begun in Logan's chest at her words, a raging fire that swept through his entire body as memories of his lonely childhood surfaced in his brain. He stood abruptly from his chair, Morgana recoiling slightly from the movement.

"JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, THINKING YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME?! YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO MESS WITH MY HEAD!"

The Elder Demon smiled up at him, her tail writhing and coiling in the air. "By the end of tonight, it is my hope you will understand how I am the _only_ woman who could know you better than you know yourself. But patience, dear Logan, I am not attempting to deceive you."

"Sure does seem like it from where I'm standing. You've been doing nothing but talking in circles and toying with me-"

"But I have not touched you.", interrupted Morgana, raising a finger and closing her eyes.

"Wha-...What does that have to do with anything?"

"It is important to establish that I am holding true to my word, so that maybe you could believe I am not attempting to speak falsely or betray my intentions."

"And what," sneered Logan, "might those be?"

"Well…" Morgana said slowly, leaning back to the couch. Her arms raised to clasp behind her head, scooting her butt forward on the couch so she was totally revealed to him from head to tail. She was blushing rather heavily and gazing affectionately up at him. Her body was screaming out for him, and he felt the beginnings of arousal in his lower half.

"...at long last, I want to become your wife."

 _So..._ Logan thought to himself, _...worst case scenario. Okay...no pressure…_ He had seen people claimed by monsters before. Sometimes it was sweet, almost human; Weresheep and Houlstars tenderly claiming their crushes with gentle touches and demure smiles. Then there were Aracanees and Manticores that would violently take their prey, whisking them off for all sorts of debauchery that could only be assessed by the telltale screams of the young men that were formally their friends, afterwards newly married men. While he had often felt slightly jealous at the potential for what his friends called "the best sex of their lives", he was not jealous of the clingy, overly possessive and animalistic behavior of the creatures that all but controlled their every waking moment afterwards.

"Um...no thanks?"

Morgana blinked. Her left wing twitched a little. Clearly that didn't completely register. "Come again?", she asked.

"I said no thanks. I'm good."

That time it definitely clicked. For Morgana the conversation had taken a complete nosedive. How could he be saying no, to her? She was the essence of femininity, the perfection of the fairer sex, and after her confession of intent no less...He would dare to…

"Are you gay?" asked Morgana flatly.

Now it was Logan's turn to blink in disbelief. "BITCH WHAT THE FUCK?", yelled Logan. His rage had reached a new apex, the absurdity of this woman was baffling his logic.

"HEY DON'T GET MAD AT ME, I CAN'T FIGURE OUT ANY OTHER REASON, IT'S NOT LIKE YOU SHOWED ANY SIGNS OF IT BEFORE!"

Almost immediately as she spoke out she had come to regret it. No sooner had she spoke had Logan's demeanor changed. He stood motionless for a moment the gears in his brain turning.

"What do you mean before? Before what?"

Morgana, for the first time she revealed herself to Logan, had decided not to speak. This is not how she wanted this getting out.

"Hey. HEY, BEFORE WHAT?", yelled Logan. This was getting crazy. This woman clearly knew something she wasn't letting on about.

"L-logan..it's...I wanted to wait to tell you…"

Logan leveled the bat at the woman, shaking like a leaf once again and a level of terror on his face that could not be hidden.

"You've been watching me right? RIGHT? So for how long? A week? A few? Or once I moved into this building? BEFORE WHAT DAMMIT?"

Morgana stayed silent and shifted her eyes. She couldn't understand it; why was he so upset over what she had done for him?

"Longer than that?" barked Logan.

"Why does it matter how long? I did what I did so you could have a normal life.", replied Morgana, arms folding under her chest and turning completely to the side in a poutful expression.

His hand flew to Logan's mouth as the terrible truth slowly revealed itself to him. Logan felt the room lose it's gravity, and he was spinning in place at the realization.

"You...was it you? All those years...you were watching me? Since when?"

Morgana turned her face back to look at Logan, and saw a hurt and horrified look taking shape on his face. The vestiges of guilt were beginning to form in Morgana's heart.

"HOW LONG?!"

"...That day on the playground in your first years of school. That stupid dog knocked you down. Since that day."

Logan had learned at a young age the word 'effectuation.' It was a word that meant more or less "to come into a great realization of truth'. It was the perfect work that could describe the horrible truth of this woman before him. All the riddles of his life were answered by this woman before him. His loneliness, the isolation of his peers, even his own parents….was because of _her._

It seemed that the gravity that had left him floating a few moments ago had return with a surreal power. As his brain tried to grasp the truth that lay before him, he felt his knees buckle in a curious way. He felt himself sinking into the floor like quicksand. At one moment he saw the look of concern turning to fright on the woman's face, the next a dark whooshing engulfed his senses as he faded out of consciousness.

 _ **\- To Be Continued -**_

 _I wanted to add more to this chapter but I actually found it somewhat complete this way. I have plans for a more drawn out conversation that takes place between the two, but I wanted to try adding something to preface that before I wrote that in. Long story short, I wanted to get a chapter out soon since this is starting to pick up some steam, but not have something so long to write that it would take a month._

 _But that's neither here nor there. For now, we have a chapter that introduces these two together at last! I appreciate all the reviews and the feedback from both sides mentioning how they want things to work out well, or how Logan should reject Morgana for what she did to him. I'm happy for the responses but not sure how I want to use the advice._

 _Either way keep letting me know if I'm delivering on what kind of story you all want._

 _Also, I have been pecking away at my other stories, but this is my current passion project and I want try finishing it within a reasonable timeframe. Thanks for your patience_

 _-Banis_


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own MGE, MonMusu, or any MonsterGirl related content.**

 _Previously, Morgana's past deeds had been revealed to Logan, and the knowledge of her involvement in his past caused him to pass out from shock. We return now to the living room, with Morgana and Logan…._

Morgana was not able to react fast enough when she saw Logan's knees buckle under him, taking him to the ground. She saw the light leave his eyes as they fluttered and closed. Luckily there had been nothing but the chair behind him, and Logan had fallen almost straight down and the crumpled mess he now lay in was actually a blessing; he had not come to any serious harm. A fact Morgana was very grateful for as she knelt at his side and checked him for injury. He was passed out cold, a peaceful look on his face replacing the strained and fearful expression he had towards her moments before.

Her hand moved, slowly at first, but eventually coming to rest on his forehead. He was warm, but luckily not feverish. This was good; Morgana had come to understand a wide range of treatments for human illnesses. One of the things she had come to love about humans; frailty to elements. A simple fluctuation of body temperature and they could be immobile for days. Morgana gently removed her had from her forehead and rolled him flat on his back. Wiggling her hands underneath him, she hoisted him up, cradling him gently against her.

She had seen his mother hold him like this several times when he was young. One arm slung to support him under the knees, the other wrapped around his back and securing him under the armpit. Her heart was thumping excitedly as his head fell against her chest, face snuggled into her breasts.

"Breathe...not now...oh god….he's so warm~..."

His breath tickled her chest as she carried him close to her. She carefully moved to his room, using her tail to push the door and folding in her wings to allow them to both cross the threshold. His weight against her set off fireworks in her stomach, and she felt the impulse to close the distance again when she set him on the bed. She shuffled his limbs to be securely on the bed and comfortable. Satisfied he would at least be comfortable until he woke up, she tugged the shoes off his feet, adjusting him for comfort.

This had clearly _not_ been Morgana's plan for how they got into the bedroom together, but Morgana wasn't complaining. She felt luck to be this close to him, to _feel_ him against her and not have her ethereal form sink through him like it had his whole life. The demoness had countless times witnessed his mother carrying him to bed and watching over him while he slept. How desperately she wanted that; to care for young of her own, to be a mother. She could only hope now Logan would be amenable to that idea once understood the situation.

She procured a chair from the living room that Logan had used, bringing it into the bedroom and placing it next to the bed closest to Logan. He looked peaceful now that he was asleep. She sat next to him, reaching a hand out to lightly touch his.

"Oh, Logan….how can I make you understand…"

Her hand wrapped gently around his, right hand clasped in his left. He was so very warm, and she was engrossed by the feel of his pulse running through his arm. She smiled as the same pulse through her own arm matched his, and soon they were beating at the same pace.

Her mother had spoken of it often'; when a demon found a man she craved more than any other, and the man in turn craved a demon in body and soul, their hearts would beat in unison and they would be bound by the fates to share in the tightest of bonds. The very blood of the two lovers would eventually call out to one another, drawing the two together for all time. A demon would wait forever for the kind of chance such a union would present. Such an unholy and depraved union of man and monster would bring that luckiest of demons to the zenith of her power; as close as she could come to the power of the Great Maou herself.

The color change of her hair and tail were the signs of her transformation, her changing into the most elegant and powerful of her race. It had begun the day she first saw Logan. From that first moment on the playground her body had begun to react in such a peculiar way. Hey demonic energy spiked and grew, and all her family revelled in her eventual nuptials and her blossoming into power.

Many of her family had grown envious and jealous of her chance, as such a dond to a demon had not appeared in several centuries. It had led to the belief that such bonds were no longer possible in the new age of humanity. Eventually her kin could not wait any longer for a husband, and the rarity of finding a man was gone as humanity had grown tremendously and spread with their technological boom. They would form contracts now instead to secure their beloved husbands. Not for her, however. Morgana had waited for too many decades for this chance, dreaming of reaching that untold glorious plain of love that would come with such a mate.

He was still fast asleep as the Elder Demon lay her head down onto the bed. She would not lie; the events of the evening had drained her too. The pulse of his heart through his hand was rocking her like a gentle ocean wave. Her eyes grew heavy and she laid her head down on the mattress, being mindful to scoot closer to Logan in the process while being as silent as possible. She would rest for a moment, give her body a chance to catch up. Logan would be here when she woke up, she knew that. Hopefully in a better mood too, she thought.

Her eyes drifted close as she wiggled her fingers into his, lulled by the collective beating of their hearts through their hands.

Logan dreamt that he was riding on a great grip at sea. The push and pull of the waves battered the hull of his ship, rocking him to and fro as the sea took him to lands unknown. The sky above him was dark, shadowed by a dark cloud, and the winds around were blowing fiercely. He felt the spray of the sea on his brow, and soon he felt as though he was drenched in water. Logan reached a hand to the wheel of the ship but his left hand felt heavy, too heavy to move. The more he pulled, the fiercer the winds seemed to blow, the more his heart pounded in it's chest. It was like a great anchor was dragging him back over the ship, into the swirling, churning sea below.

Soon he saw a great chain wrap itself around his arm, pulling him steadily overboard as he strained to stay atop the ship. As the chain pulled him towards the edge he was forced to look over the rails. Below was a whirling abyss of pitch black water, topped by a murthy white foam. It swirled swiftly downwards in a whirlpool as black as night. There was some passing, fleeting image of a creature beneath the waves. Each time he saw the image, the pull of the chain grew stronger to match the beating of his heat. The pulsing in his arm grew to a throbbing and he felt the chain tug as the great ocean pulled. His fear was reaching terrible heights as he glimpsed what felt like eyes following him from beneath the waves. Logan tried to scream by the crashing of the waves drowned out his cries in the night. With that last mighty tug, Logan felt his torso pulled over the rails towards the thing waiting below-

Logan sat abruptly up in. His face covered in sweat and his breathing was ragged. He felt the crashing of his heart against his chest and thought perhaps he was having a heart attack. His eyes closed tightly as he tried to calm himself. He had never experienced such an intense dream before, the randomness of it surpassing even his worst nightmares as a little kid. Certainly he never had one that forced him from sleep so abruptly.

He felt his heart begin to calm itself, each deep breath bringing a calming sensation to his body. Wave after wave of anxiety rolled off him as the gentle beating of his own heart returned to it's normal pace. His right hand had a death grip the bed sheets, but he was slowly releasing his grip-

 _Bed sheets?_ He had not recalled going to bed. He opened his eyes, blinking to adjust to the dark. He could not remember bringing himself to bed. In fact he did not remember even being in his room last. He remembered walking into the apartment...the darkness of his living room...the balcony…

In an instant it was all back to the front of his brain. That thing...that thing from the balcony.

She was lying on the bed, partially. Her head was on the bed, the rest of her slumped over on a chair. She had draped one arm across the bed, her hand laying atop his. Her hair fell down from the top her her head in a cascade of purple black, following angle of her slumped, fully extended wings. Suddenly a tail slowly peaked up from behind her, the spade once again lulling in an unseen breeze before waving gently at him. But once again, her eye are what gripped him. She had one eye open, staring straight into his as she lay beside him. A small smile grew on her lips and a low chuckle escaped her throat.

"Sleep well, _Logan_? _"_

He stayed still for a moment, and for Morgana the faintest tinge of hope welled up inside of her. She had been lightly dozing when he spring from sleep. She did her best to remain unmoving and unperturbed by his outburst, preferring instead to allow him to calm down before drawing his attention.

His hand moved from under hers at blinding speeds as he flopped like a fish off the bed and onto the floor opposite of her. Morgana felt a loss of warmth his hand provided, coupled with the clear rejection to her presence his actions conveyed left her feeling just as krummy as when he had passed out. Logan could only hold back a scream as the creature from the living room was now in his bed, blocking any hopes of escape. Fear made him freeze in his spot, huddled into the corner with eyes glued to her.

"It would be my wish…", she began slowly, "...that you would come to not _recoil_ from me so. I mean you no harm."

She moved slowly, resting her head on her hands and elbows gun into the bed, propping her up as her wings slowly flexed and closed in around her.

"Leave…" His stuttering was saddening to her. He looked like he would shatter into a thousand pieces he was shaking so hard. _Is this really my doing?,_ she thought to herself, _Am I such a terrifying beast to repulse him so?..._

"Logan...perhaps…."she was taking her time with each word, making sure she could still appeal to his logic, "...it would make sense to point out that as of yet, I have not made a move against you in any harmful way, am I correct?"

"What does that have to do with anything…?" he muttered in reply.

"Ask yourself this; have I attempted, in any way, to corrupt you? Am I forcing you to do anything aside from listen to me while I keep this distance? If I am not forcing you to do so, why then take the time to speak to you, when it would be so simple for me to take what I want?"

This had hit a blind spot in Logan's train of thought. As much as he wished to deny the facts, she had kept a relative safe distance from him since entering his home. Even when he passed out and was at her mercy, she had withheld taking any action that would be against his will. As much as Logan wanted her gone and this nightmare to end, she was being very considerate. For a monster, anyway.

"This...this is a trick….you're trying to trick me…"

Morgana sighed, disappointed in Logan's continued distrust in her. "On the contrary, I have not kept any truth from you since my arrival, and I would never lie to you…it is unbecoming for one such as I to debase myself with falsehoods."

Logan glared at her, the fear and loathing he felt mixing with an odd arousal. While he couldn't deny her beauty he was apt to keep his fury grea to quell such feelings of lust slowly growing while in her presence.

"So what are you...an 'honorable' monster? What makes you so 'special' anyway?"

Morgana tilted her head in her hands, a coy smile gracing her face.

"I prefer Demon..but no less honorable. We are all wicked creatures, Logan, but that does not mean we are evil. I for one would never harm one that I cared for, especially one who is very dear to me…"

"As to what makes me special…" she continued, her smile treacherous and beautiful to Logan at the same time, "...surely you have noticed?" She took a lock of her hair in her hand, holding up a length that had started changing from the deep purple to while near the tips. "I have waited many centuries for one that could help me ascend from a lowly demon to the creature you see before you, and now…" She released the lock of hair, her gaze hungry and lustful as she turned looked back to Logan. "...With you, I have begun becoming...something else. It is all in part to finding you, watching and waiting all these years to find you suitable to my tastes…"

At that mention, Logan remembered the day in high school at chess club. The memory struck him like lightning; he remembered talking with Jay about monsters…the kinds that would wait many years...

"So...was that you? The day in chess club? You flipped that table on Jay? He almost called you out didn't he?"

For the first time the demon scowled at Logan, the reminder of her past deeds clearly striking a cord with her.

"That _boy_ had no business revealing the intricate details of my nature to you. That is my business...my pleasure, to reveal myself to you as I wished to, as I have clearly done now."

This answer did not satisfy Logan. He pressed his attack, feeling a righteous indignation welling in him. He leaned in a little to appear looming over the demon. In his right mind he would have been trembling at the mere presence her, perhaps even engrossed with the perfect feminine curves that would be so tempting to his virgin attentions, but now his fury was guiding him, blocking all other stimuli.

"Your business?...Your...pleasure?!… Tell me, was there any consideration towards ME when you decided to start following me around? I was a CHILD, what business did you have to stalk a little kid throughout his entire life from the shadows?! Did you drive off anyone who would have even looked at me?! All to satisfy this...obsession?"

"It was a different _time_ , Logan, the society we lived in was not ready for one such as I to openly walk the streets. Would you prefer I whisked you away with me as a young lad, away from your family and you life? My choice to stay hidden from you WAS for your consideration. I did so, despite my nature, despite my _longing_ for you.

And did you not have a normal childhood?," she proposed, "Considering the growing number of mamaou in the world, did you not have as normal a childhood as you coul, free from the pressures of being pursued?"

Logan rose to his feet, leaning against the wall. The fire of his anger rising within him drawing him to his feet, now looming over the demon on his bed.

" _Normal…"_ he seethed over her. "You think being isolated from _everyone_ my age is normal? To have my own _parents_ look at me like I was diseased...that's normal to you…"

Morgana blinked, taken aback at Logan's change in demeanor.

"I won't pretend it was perfect...Do not believe I was ignorant to your isolation; it was the only way to ensure no unworthy being was around you. My demonic energy surrounding you, but not _corrupting_ you was no small feat, and it certainly drew some unneeded attention, but it was the right thing to do to keep-"

"OH!" shouted Logan. His raise in volume making Morgana flinch as if struck. The fears she held at his earlier anger now returning as the status quo began to shift away from her. "It was the right thing to do. Of course, how could I _not_ see how morally correct it is to isolate a CHILD from EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE who might matter to him, SO ONE DAY I COULD GET HIM ALONE AND FUCK HIM TO DEATH!"

The demoness recoiled at the anger in his voice. She sat up from her leaning position on the bed to now sitting upright in the chair. Her tail and wings lay limp to the ground at Logan's verbal onslaught.

"You _robbed_ me of having a normal life. Saying you stalked me from childhood...that's not normal. I didn't ask for this, and I didn't ask for _you_ to come into my life and change it out of the desire to _maybe_ try and get in my pants. You know...I had believed I was cursed to be a social pariah, the ultimate slap in the face considering there were soul sucking monsters in the world that gave you unlimited sex even if you looked like you were scrapped off the bottom of a shoe. But _you..._ "

He pointed a accusatory finger in her direction, teeth bared like fangs and his words venomous. Morgana sank into herself, like sludge on the sidewalk of a hot day.

"...You were my curse all along. Your pathetic tagging along WHEN ALL I WANTED WAS A FRIEND, YOU COULDN'T EVEN LET ME THAT SMALL COMFORT COULD YOU?!"

Morgana's head was bowed low, unable to look the man she loved in the face anymore. She hated be scolded, and she was finding it _extremely_ unpleasant to be scolded by him.

"I didn't...I couldn't let anyone else...if some other girl had gotten to you…." She fought to keep the emotion out of her voice, but it was a losing battle.

"Then it would be been _my_ choice, wouldn't it?" Logan snapped back. Morgana, hurt at his indignation, finally looked up to meet his eye. There was hurt there too, but there was also anger, disgust. Many emotions Morgana never thought would be directed at her from her beloved Logan.

"They couldn't have known you like I do. How could any of them appreciate you like I do? They would have seen you as a piece of meat, and yes while the may have lusted for you, their love could not be built on the same kind of foundation as ours." Morgana rose as well, her own feelings of betrayal and hurt driving her need to be heard.

"I was there for you when no other could be. Every one of your human holidays, your birthday, each graduation. Every death and hardship you've experienced I have shared in. What other woman could make that claim, and still have allowed you some chance to live a normal life while the rest of the world was thrown into a whirlwind of lust?"

"All I have done I have done for _you_ , Logan. I kept out of interfering with your life as much as I could stomach, while would be pretenders attempted to steal you from me. You never had to be chased down and taken by some inferior creature and discarded like so many before because of MY presence." At this point her eyes had become misty, the emotions inside her threatening to well up and explode at any minute. Even so, she felt her body move, taking a few steps towardsLogan despite the fiery tempers they were both enduring from the other. She ended just before him, her own heart pounding in her chest at getting so close to him, but that he was also not retreating either.

"I have been there for every intimate moment of your life and I have fallen very deeply in love with you. I have come to you now, as a man, not a boy...I have waited to meet one whom I could share my life with, and the many years since meeting you to begin that life together. Can you not see towards giving me the chance to prove myself to you, that my feelings are valid?"

She was so close to him now. He was in arms reach of her as she searched his face for answers to her questions. It was curious sometimes how humans grew old. Demons like Morgana do not age as quickly as humans would, and Morgana had lived enough centuries to know the ravages of time on humanity. But age had treated her Logan well. He was just a few inches taller than her, and even with his height and manly face, the same childish boy she had met so long ago was still there in the little details. She had begun to reach a hand out to him, to touch him somehow, feel his warmth once again.

"Just let me show you Logan...what you've missing all these yea-"

 _*SLAP*_

The blow had taken Morgana's head and turned it nearly ninety degrees to the right. She stopped moving any part of her body as mind comprehended what had just happened to her. Turning her head back and bringing her previously outstretched hand to her cheek, she saw Logan lowering his right hand back to his side.

It was not painful for Morgana; it had been many years since she had felt physical pain of any kind. What did hurt the the cold fury in Logan's eyes, and all the emotions that followed through with that hand striking her cheek. Tears slowly leaked from the corners of her eyes as Logan stood remorseless. He could not find it in himself to feel sorry, but seeing the hurt and longing in the demon's eyes _did_ stir something within him, what the feeling was, he could not identify.

"Hic-...Logan….." was all the Elder Demon could say in response. The aching, biting cold that filled Logan's eyes had pierced through her soul and was shattering her heart into a thousand pieces. She felt the hot tears trailing down her face as his cold gaze gave no sign of the warm she had come to know from him for so many years.

"Leave." It was such a simple command for Logan, but to Morgana it felt like he had ordered her to death. She could do nothing, she simply stood there, all the color leaving her face as she felt her soul crying out for him.

"I SAID LEAVE, NOW." His tone bared all the promise of ruin upon her if she did not comply. Her feet seemed to act on their own, taking a few steps back until finally she saw the blur of the hallway and the open space of the living room. It was like walking on glass as she stepped to the balcony door, flinging it open and jumping off. Her wails piercing into the night as she flew, half heartedly, until she landed on one of the opposite building from his apartment. She stumbled at first, her footing being rough as she touched down, then finally collapsing on the roof of the apartment building, all the torrential emotions inside her finally slipping out in a fury of tears and wails.

 _ **To Be Continued -**_

 _I actually struggled with this chapter a bit from some of the reviews of the previous chapter. I do read them and take then into account. The feel of the last chapters was that my language choices were not welcome and that I was somehow alienating some readers from continuing support. While I want to keep readers interested in my work and keep them coming back for more, I still support those choices and even some of the reviews supported that view. I did choose to tailor this chapter to be closer to the first two._

 _I wanted these to feel more episodic to the development of Logan and Morgana's relationship, which is why they're more broken up to give more appreciation to the events that happen in these chapters._

 _I also played around with how to explain the connection Morgana felt to Logan and why she was so keenly interested in him, and I hope I at least laid a good foundation for what would be a strong through line for Morgana and her motives._

 _So far the reviews and support have been great, and I want to thank everyone for the reviews and follows. I've been taking my time to review and proof my work more so the spelling and grammar errors didn't distract anyone from the story._

 _As always, if you have thoughts on the piece and want to let me know about them, a review helps me tremendously, and a favorite/follow keep me motivated to keep writing._


	5. Chapter 5

_**I do not own Mon Musu, M.G.E., or anything Monstergirl in any way.**_

 _ **Three Weeks Later**_

Logan couldn't shake the paranoia he had been feeling for the past few days. It was a relatively new feeling for him, as he discovered. There had been a certain peace of his life that he had enjoyed without truly acknowledging it, but now felt it's absence and he now lived on edge most days.

The few weeks that had passed since his home invasion and finding out the truth of his past had left Logan feeling out of sorts. The _Woman_ , as he would refer to her, had flown the coop after he had woken and confronted her, and had not shown up since. He even felt the feeling of the cold on the nape of his neck was gone too, which he had piecemealed together that the presence of the Demon and the odd sensation of being watch constantly were now gone. At first it had been wholly pleasant; Logan had relished in the feeling of being well and truly alone.

The first week or so had given him the liberty to be a little more flashy about his predicament, as he had gone out of his way to say hello to anyone who made eye contact with him for longer than a few seconds. It had even led to having full conversations with people who had previously not felt the desire to approach him. It had been quite a change in character from before, as most people would have said that before, it was like a dark cloud followed Logan wherever he went, whereas now it felt like he had brightened up.

Although now, Logan pondered, there was almost an absence of….something, he could not exactly describe. It was an untouchable sensation, like being tired but not being able to fall asleep. Classes were interesting but lacking of focus and motivation he felt distracted. He would wander on his campus, or even the streets of Monstergirl City, simply to walk. Logan also began to notice attention he had not been used to before; many of the monstrous ladies that he had barely got a glance from were now giving him long, curious stares.

It had thrown him through a loop one day, when a rather shy Satyr approached him with a free coffee at the campus bookstore. She was sweet enough, offering a friendly hello and fluttering those big brown eyes. "We made one extra, added some extra sugar too~. Let me know if you need anything, and enjoy!" She then skipped off back to the small cafe near the entrance.

Logan had seen some similar tactics before; monstergirls would often bring lunches or snacks to his old school and give them to a select man of their choosing. Either it was a heartfelt attempt to woo their intended target, or a trap to ingest some part of the girl. Logan shuddered at what some of his peers had discovered they were eating before being whisked off as a "newly married man" but the mamoau that had given them a danish or crepe they had laced with their own special ingredient. Barring being impolite and unduly rude, Logan set the book he had taken from the shelf back in its proper place, making his way out of the bookstore with coffee in hand. Once a safe distance away, he threw the coffee cup in the trash, making sure he was not being tailed by a hopeful Satyr.

There had been a string of these occurrences since the _woman_ had broken into his home. By far the Satyr was the boldest attempt to date, but he found the Red Oni's of his class were making a habit of sitting a little closer to him now. The succubus that taught Modern Maou and Culture class had been a little _too_ eager to offer him extra time to get his midterm paper, and even offered him _after class instruction_ to help guarantee him a passing grade. It was becoming a mounting issue that Logan loathed to admit, but since the demon had apparently vanished completely from his life he found the task of surviving life in M.G.C. to be more stressful than he had initially bargained for.

Even now, as he lay on his back in bed, his dread of the dark of his room made sleeping an issue. The occasional flash of lightning and the patter of rain on the window made a pleasant measma of sound and light that did calm him somewhat, but the gnawing concern of his daily grind was outpacing the need for sleep. Was this truly what his life was to be? He thought of the many young men he had known from high school and the monstrous women who would eventually claim them. How odd that now, finding himself in the position of losing all safeguard against the hordes of bodacious monsters, he found some kinship with the victims of those women. Logan thought of himself as a rat in a wheel, constantly running and going nowhere until a creature with some power greater than his came and ripped him from his mundane, caged life.

That woman….He never got her name. A curious thing that he had finally understood the very reason why most of his fellows felt distant from him, and all the answers were now before him, yet he could not help but wonder at her name. Moreover he wondered at just what kind of person she was to decide upon him at such a tender age. Why had she decided to let him a long life absent of her presence? Was she the last of her kind, and if not where were the rest? He had begun to look into creatures that matched her features about a week ago, in an attempt to answer some of these questions.

What he found was minimal, only that demons were a type of Mamaou and had a mastery of illusions. Nothing on preferences, habits, nothing. What he found did credit what he had seen in his apartment; demons being alluring creatures, similar to succubus but more tenacious, and certainly closer in power to the Great Maou. Not as rare as he had imagined them being, but rather uncommon by most monster standards.

Lacking comfort on the bed that was usually very kind to him, Logan swung his leg over the side and sat there, elbows on his knees and head hanging over. Her eyes...those eyes seemed burned into his brain and seared in his memory. Black sclera instead of white, outer red to golden yellow on the iris, split down the middle by a slitted pupil. Yet there was something there, staring back at him through those eyes that called out to him, some intangible pull into those depths that he felt he could not escape. Sure he would be lying if he said that he wasn't drawn in by the rest of her features. She was practically dripping in femininity, and the role model of seduction. So much to be tempted by, and yet…

"She held back…" He whispered to himself. No matter the rage he had felt the night of the break in and the subsequent days that followed, he could not make heads or tails of that. She had not technically acted like any monster he had witnessed before. Withholding any interaction with him had been an odd expression of affection, but he had led a relatively boring, albeit normal life. He had remained unaffected but the world changing around him, because of her. He even got to go to school and stay with his parents for his young life while being childless and single. They never had to worry about his well being from being raped at school or taken from them in the night by a ragingly horny mamono. He in turn never suffered indignity of being coerced into a relationship with a girl by mad and violent rape. She was, in the ways Logan could hardly comprehend, just a girl with a crush that had tried her best to give him what she thought he would want.

Maybe crush wasn't the correct term, as Logan reasoned the lengths the demon had gone to just to be near him. More like a soul crushing obsession, maybe even an insatiable love. That could explain why she was absent from his childhood life for so long, but what about now?

He had changed the locks of the apartment and been sure to keep all windows and doors locked tight since the incident a few weeks back, but even so, would that truly change anything? If she wanted to, she could easily break a balcony door, or force a window while he slept to assault him in his sleep. Where was she now?

He stood, his eyes well adjusted to the dark and the bleeding light from the city outside enough for him to navigate in the darkness. He opened the door of his bedroom and walked out into the hall. He stood silent for a moment, letting his senses adjust to the apartment. Silence and the darkened space of his home was all there was to meet him. He felt nothing out of the ordinary, no even that cold tingling sensation that he had grown so accustomed to.

Even he dared not admit what he was looking for, though his heart knew. He wanted to know why, after so many years and with so many options available, this demoness had settled on him. He wondered, daring to not hope, that perhaps she was simply still hidden from him as she had done before. He walked to the living room, casting his gaze at any dark corner he could find for some distortion, anything that would suggest a presence in his apartment. He saw nothing; not a shadow or trace of anything awry in the home. He sighed, admonishing himself for being so curious about a creature that surely could not desire anything but enslavement for him. Though he could not forget those eyes that had looked so longingly into his from the living room couch he now stood across.

 _She spent all that time watching me, I find it hard to believe that her obsession would end simply because I slapped her._ He froze for a moment, bringing his hand up to inspect it. He had struck her, in a moment of rage and he did not regret the emotions he felt at that time. He did regret the action he took, and the welling hurt that came from the demon in his apartment was playing with his heart. To see all that hope and love snuffed out by him, the object of her obsession, rattled him somewhat. He couldn't find it in himself to feel rotten about it, but to say it didn't make him feel somewhat sorry for the demon…

He thought he was maybe overthinking things a bit, that maybe he was being hard on himself because he was mean to her. Of course it could be that she was manipulating him still, but he felt very much in control of his faculties. More importantly, and it struck Logan as odd to have this thought about a person he knew almost nothing about, more importantly though he somehow _knew_ she wasn't the type of person to manipulate him to that extent.

The rain continued to fall outside in torrential waves and it was doing nothing to calm his nerves. A sleeping pill, he thought, perhaps if he just knocked himself out he could get these thoughts out of his head for a while and come back to them fresh. He turned left, moving towards the kitchen area. He shuffled around the kitchen, grabbing a glass and some sleep aids from the cabinet. He had not turned on the lights yet, but found his way well enough in the dark.

He was coming back around the corner to go back down the hallway when a flash of lightning illuminated the room for a second. The bolt had to have come fairly close by because it gave off so much light. He could see the light outside and the lightning throw the room into momentary brightness. He say the couch fully, a few scant boxes in the corner next to the TV, and the balcony outside. More importantly was the balcony, because for a brief second Logan felt his heart drop to his feet.

It looked for the split second of light that shown through the room, that something was on his balcony porch. It wasn't the largest of spaces, and it hardly did anything for a view if you didn't count the street and cityscape outside. At best he could use it for some light reading in a porch chair if he ever got around to buying one. But the glass doors were a plus, and just like the night the demon had appeared standing there on the other side, so too did she appear there tonight.

She looked so much smaller than she had when she first appeared. Whereas before she had portrayed herself as an imposing force from Hell, it seemed this time her spirit was nowhere in it. She was huddled in a small ball in the corner of the small balcony stone railing, huddled close to it with one wing pulled up over her right side as a sort of blanket. Logan stood shaking all over again, the room becoming inexplicably drier and almost unbearably still. Just as quickly as the lightning flashed, it was gone. Soon the shadows returned and the porch was again in darkness. Logan could not help but baffle at the sight, wondering if it was an illusion or the lack of sleep playing tricks on his mind. He made the braver choice and decided very cautiously to flip the balcony light and see if he wasn't imagining things.

He set the drink and pull down on the coffee table and moved slowly to the light switch by the door. The rain pattered on the glass with some force, and the storm outside was really ramping up. He let his hand slide along the wall until it found purchase, then flipping the lightswitch up and the light returned to the balcony.

She was indeed on the balcony. She was curled up in the corner and somewhat shielded from the rain, but obviously it helped little as he could tell she was shivering. He eyes opened at the persistent light, looking around until finally looking directly at him. The playful light that had danced across her eyes was long gone, and the hurt and pain she was feeling was evident. She pulled into herself tighter and it looked like she was sniffling. If not for the rain he could have sworn tears were streaming down her face. She closed her eyes, her face twisting in pain and she brought the wing covering her higher up to cover her face.

Logan could not understand why he felt like the lowest form of life there was, but at the same time that look she wore had brought him emotionally to his knees. There was depth of guilt and pity he felt in any time of his life, except this woman on his balcony had brought him as far as he thought possible. He hesitated for a moment, torn on what exactly to do. The shaking coming from under the bat-like wing triggered something in him, and he moved without thinking. His hand came to grab the door and pull open. The noise from the rain and wind were loud, but not deafening. He could not hear her sobs, but he was at least certain she had heard him when he spoke.

 _ **Moments Before**_

She hadn't anywhere else to go. Ever since that first night Morgana had nowhere to go to stay. She was admittedly alone in this city without him, and she could not feel good about herself knowing she'd leave him on his own. Even now, knowing he hated her, knowing there was likely no chance of reconciliation between the man she loved and herself, the idea of leaving him was physically painful for her now. She couldn't be bad at her circumstances, but a part of her didn't regret a minute of it. She had finally revealed herself to her intended, and attempted to help him see the reason for her actions. But in the few weeks that had followed and her utter abandonment of her duty to look after and safeguard him from potential threats, she could still not separate from him. He was her warm light in the dark, a dark she did not wish to return to without him.

She had cried until her throat was hoarse and her body weak from the convulsing. In the rarest of circumstances, when a mamono was separated from her mate for too long, it would cause her to lapse into a state of catharsis and eventually a mindless existence. Forever craving the presence of the man who they had imprinted their demonic energy on, and likewise the spirit energy that the man gave off. That energy was like food to mamono; the absence of it from the man they commit to is like starving for them. Even now, when Morgana could risk it, she would find herself here on his balcony. At first she was able to conceal her presence from him with a simple illusionary spell, but dared not risk being too close and revealing herself to him again. She could not bare to be scolded by him again.

Yet for the past week, she begun having trouble summoning the strength to perform her routine magic. It had even become difficult for her to fly anymore; in fact reaching the balcony as she had this last morning had caused her extreme strain and left her feeling woozy and out of sorts. She did the best she could to hold off on using any spells unless she needed to, resting as she needed to keep up her strength. Even the residual energy Logan had given off when she would regularly be hidden from him but so close at the same time was enough to sustain her and keep her magics active. Now though, the pressure of being denied his presence and maintaining her illusions were wearing on her body. In any other capacity it was the equivalent to not having eaten for several weeks, and she was losing her ability to maintain her invisibility to Logan.

Morgana knew she was reaching the end of a short rope. She could not risk exposing herself again, she knew that, lest he become more aggressive in driving her away. She considered breaking her vow to have him accept her, but she considered his reaction to her being present at almost all of his young life. Taking that final step from him that was meant to be a shared experience was the last thing Morgana wanted for either of them, as she wanted their love to blossom together as equals, not as a triumphant lord over a weakling. She knew the calling of her kind was to lord themselves over their captured men, but Morgana wanted different. She desperately wanted to keep Logan as her equal, her only match in this world.

The cold rain and wind buffeted her form as she shivered on the balcony porch. She had no other options. She closed her eyes and felt the residual warmth of tears trickle down her face and meld with the pouring rain.

"Logan….*ffffff*...please….." Her teeth were chattering uncontrollably as her body tried to retain any warmth it could.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a shadow moving from inside the apartment. Luckily the darkness of the balcony and the apartment had kept her hidden for a moment. It was him; she still had enough magic in her to tell his spirit energy apart in a crowd of thousands. It was that bright, warm light he gave off that gave her the chance of seeing tomorrow. He moved slowly, though he was stopped in front of the couch at the moment simply staring. He had a look on his face as though he was searching for something, his eyes squinting in the dark to find whatever it was on his mind.

Morgana held her breath as best she could, and tried to get her shaking limbs under control. She had no desire to be found and told to leave; this was as close to comfortable she had been in a few days. Luckily he turned away from the couch and walking into the kitchen. Morgana watched as he reached into a cabinet and grabbed himself a glass and a bottle of pills.

 _Sleeping pills?_ Odd that he had trouble sleeping, he had been having some trouble sleeping the last few weeks. No doubt the fear of her potential return had jolted him somewhat. As much as she needed to be close to him, she hated the thought that she was making his life any harder than it had to be. Her soul broke a little more at the thought of hurting him further.

He had filled his glass and was about walk back towards the hallway to his bedroom. Just a few more seconds and Logan would be out of sight, and perhaps Morgana could try fruitlessly to fall asleep.

At that moment a blinding bolt of lightning and thunder ripped through the sky above the apartment. It had been so bright that for an instant the entire living room of Logan's apartment had been illuminated, casting light on the balcony as well. Terror took Morgana as the light touched Logan's face, and she could have sworn his eyes found her in the brief moment of light. Just as suddenly as the lightning flashed, so again was it out.

Morgana was frozen like stone as Logan stood motionless as well. With her enhanced vision the demoness could see the curiosity and realization click into her beloved's mind. He had a look of disbelief on his face and Morgana feared it would soon turn to rage. She was too weak to fly, and she felt that any confrontation with Logan right now would end in further separation and heartbreak. She pulled herself in tighter under her twitching wing, dreading what was bound to happen next.

The young man in the apartment set his glass of water and pill down on the table, making slow, hesitant steps towards the balcony.

 _Oh Maou_ , she thought to herself, _please Logan, don't do this to me, oh gods please get me out of this, don't make him cast me aside…_

His hand travelled up the wall until he found the light switch. Morgana tensed and prepared for the worst. The light came on, and at last she could see him clearly, just as he could her. His face was pure shock, it seemed as though he was looking at a ghost. Morgana could only shut her eyes, trying desperately to hide from his sight in any way. Fresh tears spilled down her face, mixing with the falling rain as she pulled her wing up as much as she could to cover her face. She loathed Logan seeing her like this. She heard the door pull open and the warm are of Logan's apartment spilling out onto the balcony. The demoness prepared herself for the terrible, soul crushing torrent she would likely receive for failing to leave him alone.

"You can't stay out there, get in here!"

Morgana flinched. That was not what she had expected him to say. Her eyes went wide and she risked a peak as her wing came down enough for her eyes to peer at him from underneath. His face was not the contorted mass of anger she expected, but instead was level, firm, and with a touch of concern in his eyes. She was not sure what alternate universe she had stumbled into, but he dared not move in case she had misheard him. He gestured a hand inside.

"Come on, before you catch something!"

The demoness could not believe it. Her mind went blank and she slowly uncoiled and hesitantly moved towards the balcony door. She did not push through him into the warmth of the living room, but kept her head low, her wings and tail wound as tightly around herself as she could make them. She was not entirely sure this was not a trick; some means of bringing her inside to give her a verbal thrashing before throwing her back out to the elements once again. Nevertheless she complied, and was given back a small bit of hope that she was not doomed when he made plenty of room for her to step inside. She stood rather awkwardly in the middle of the room, her body still shaking and water dripping from every part of her as she tried adjusting to the warmth.

Logan had closed the door behind her, then walked past her to the hallway and disappeared. He reappeared a moment later with several towels and a change of clothes. He placed the clothes down on the table and stuck his hands out to her, presenting each hand with a fresh towel.

"Here." he nudged the towels at her. "Dry off." She took them slowly from him, careful to move slow and deliberate. Her heart was racing a million miles a minute and she dared not give him reason to regret allowing her in. Her hands grasped the towels, reveling in the scent of him coming from them. He watched her for a moment, and she stared shyly up at him. He simply walked back into his bedroom and closed the door behind him. She watched him leave, then a moment after he was gone she uncoiled her tail from around her leg and used it like a towel hanger to hold one dry towel, the other she put to work on her face and hair. The towel was war on her skin, and the residual warmth of _him_ was in the fibers, giving her a wonderful sensation of warmth and satisfaction. Soon her hair was no longer dripping wet, and she moved onto her chest and back.

She was grateful to him for offering the spare change of clothes to her; her current demon's outfit was soaked all the way through. She shivered as the cold dampness remained even after she patted them as dry as she could. That first towel now sufficiently damp, she took the second towel and dried her legs and wings. She could not help but feel a blissful disbelief that she was back inside his apartment again, and that he had _willingly_ let her inside. She could not let herself hope that he had a change of heart so quickly, but perhaps…

The door opening down the hall signalled Logan's return. Morgana turned her head back towards him, and she could feel her heart doing somersaults as he carried a pillow and a thick comforter from his room. More lightning crashed outside causing Morgana to jump a bit, making Logan slow down in the hallway a bit to look at her.

"I'm sorry...sorry...it was the…" she felt so foolish in that moment. Jumping at lightning then babbling like an idiot was not exactly the best way to convince Logan she could be trusted, but it seemed like that mattered little as he continued to move into the living room _with the slightest of smiles on his face._ He set the pillow and blanket on the couch next to her, Morgana's eyes following him the entire time with a loving smile following him.

"It's...fine. Just um...yeah you can stay in here tonight...out of the…the…" He tapered off, and Morgana noticed he was staring at her and his jaw slightly aloof. Morgana could not help but feel flattered that Logan had taken a moment to notice her, and she was sure with the help of the rain she her attempting to seem as small as possible she might have looked disheveled and more comely than she could have on her own. The heat of Logan's spirit was burning a little brighter now, and the demoness could not hide the fiery blush that rose on her cheeks at his lingering gaze.

"Rain...right?" she finished, not ashamed of the smile creeping up her face. It had warmed her heart that she could throw him off like this, and as much as she wished to capitalize on the situation, she resorted to simply taking it slow from here, attempting to make him as comfortable around her as possible.

"Y-yeah...the rain...Just uh...let me know if you...um…"

 _Oh my Maou_ , she thought, her stomach turning over at his stuttering. She could not have expected his spirit to be so _distracted_ by her presence. She was tempted so awfully to forget the subtlety and take him right then and there, but she held back, painfully, but maintained her composure. His spirit was a pure white, like a flame blowing in the dark, and ever so slightly the tips of the flame were dancing in her direction. Her heart sang at this...perhaps she was wrong to so quickly doubt the attraction between Logan and her.

"Yes...of course. Thank you Logan…"

He smiled a goofy grin, causing Morgana holding back a giggle as he walked back towards the hallway and down towards his bedroom. She had just turned to the sofa and had been adjusting the pillow at one when he called back out to her.

"So...I um...I never caught your name...the other night…."

The demoness turned back towards him, only coming half way to look back at him. Her tail slowly began to wag as he stared back at her, the gears in his brain turning as he waited for her reply.

"It's Morgana...please call me Morgana." She could see the shiver going up his spine at her words. _Ooooo he is just so DELICIOUS,_ she screamed internally. He was dangling himself before her and she was having the extreme difficulty of denying herself of him.

"R-right...um...well then. G-goodnight...Morgana."

"Goodnight, _Logan…"_ she was careful to taste his name leaving her lips and revelled in the heat his spirit was giving off even from this far away. He nodded once, eyes lingering a moment before shutting the door tightly behind him. She huffed in disappointment as he locked the door behind him, but giggled once again as he shuffled around his room and his breathing was coming in short bursts. Thanks to her enhanced vision she could tell he was all of the frightened rabbit trying to sleep next to a hungry wolf. Her face was aglow with a ravenous smile as she adjusted the comforter on the couch before she decided the bed was well made for now.

Pulling her wings in tight she began to undress, letting her armored bikini bra and panties slight to the ground. Her boots came of with a bit of a squelch from the water tapped inside. She patted them dry before she finally stood, wings stretching from her sides and her tail coiling and whipping as she made use of the open space around her. She then moved to the shirt and shorts she had been left, taking some effort with the shity to make it fit over her wings before simply folding it up and placing it on the coffee table. _Better to let the girls hang free_ , she thought. The shorts were a better fit for her, sliding up and sitting snuggly on her wide hips and stretchy enough to allow her tail to still move freely and in full range.

Comfortable with her arrangement and admittedly excited at the thought Logan may wake first and discover her half-naked form in the morning, she pulled back the comforter and crawled onto the couch. The comforter was perfectly warm, more importantly it smelled of Logan. Her wailed coiled and writhed as she took in his scent like she had with the towels. It would do for now, but Morgana felt lighter than air settling in to sleep in his apartment. She still felt weak, not quite up to snuff, but a warm sleep and the presence of Logan nearby would surely help her.

She yawned, the cold and the dampness settling in on her in contrast to the warmth she was now surrounded by. She pulled the comforter up to her chin and let her tail slide out from underneath to wrap itself around the shirt Logan had left for her. She would not waste the change to absorb as much of her lover as she could, and closed her eyes with her tail pulling the shirt underneath the comforter and up to her hands. She held it close to her chest and breathed in his scent as she felt herself drifting off to sleep, her body thumming with warmth and her desire for Logan growing by the minute.

 _ **The Next Morning**_

It was a little after 9AM whenLogan awoke the next morning, having had a dreamless nights' sleep. He felt around him and saw that in fact, there was no demon in his bed when he woke up. The woman….Morgana, as she addressed herself, had not broken into his room in the night as he expected. He had sat awake after locking the door behind him just in case he had been terribly wrong about letting her in and sleep on the couch.

 _None of this makes sense,_ he thought to himself. If she was like any other monster girl, she would have probably done everything in her power to break into his room and have her way with him until he was well and truly her husband. Instead all he had was a relatively trouble free night and morning so far. He had tested his luck so far by letting her into his home and depending on a locked door to keep him safe, and so far she had not betrayed that much trust.

He sat up and straightened out his sleepwear so he was a little more presentable and steeled his his mind. He needed answers from her that he wouldn't get by tiptoeing around her anymore. He knew she would listen to him, leave if he wanted her truly gone, so the concern of his safety was considerably less than when she had first appeared.

He grabbed the handle of the door and unlocked it, pulling slowly and peering into the hallway. Logan saw only her back with one wing on the floor and the other pulled up over the comforter and hugging into herself. She was breathing slow and steady, hopefully a sign she was still asleep. He took slow, cautious steps into the hall, any floor creaking muffled by the socks on his feet. He got up to the coffee table and it appeared Morgana was still asleep.

He moved slow, noticing her tail was peeking out from under the comforter and coiled on the ground of the couch. Carefully as he could he moved to stand in between the couch and coffee table, not stepping on a wing or tail as he settled to sig on the edge of the table. She was still asleep, lightly snoring to herself and mumbling every now and again. He took a moment to truly take her in.

 _I can't believe some like this is a demon…_

She couldn't much more an an inch or two taller than he was, but in front of her she looked so much smaller than when she had been standing before him. Her hair was violet, a very dark purple that faded into a snowy white on the tips of her hair and about halfway down her tail. He wondered if she was an albino demon, not actually having heard of such a thing before, but in this new age who knew what variations of monstergirl there were. Her hair was a mess, but in the way one gets when having slept on a couch, he supposed.

The hair fell in long strands all about her, covering her shoulders and coming down over her great wings. They were magnificent, leathery and a light hue against light blue hue of her skin. She was flawless; had she been born human there would likely have been no end to the interested men biting at the chomps for her. Her face...for some reason he was mesmerized by her face. Even asleep she was putting any celebrity or crush he ever had to shame. He hadn't even noticed when one of his hands moved towards her, looking to brush a rouge strand of hair away to unobstruct his view of her face. He caught himself halfway, moving instead towards her waist, giving it a gentle rub to wake her.

"Sorry to wake you, but...:" he whispered to her.

A moment of brushing from atop the comforter and she mumbled some more, stretching out slightly and opening her eyes. She looked back over her shoulder at him. Her eyes found where his hand was sitting and granted him with a gorgeous smile and turning over, letting her wings fold back in and around her body. Sitting fully up and on her back, Logan withdrew his arm and had a sharp intake of breath.

He had hidden herself well with the comforter and her hair, never failing to expose herself to him until he turned over. He cursed his own luck as she stared back at him, eyes hiding mischief and a wicked smile forming on her face. Her breasts, free of bark or covering, were exposed for the world to see, or in this case just Logan. He could only have imagined how perfect they looked before in the scant armor she wore, but now fully exposed before him, Logan felt his breath catch in his throat. He shuddered under her sight as she giggled up at him.

"Good morning, _Logan..."_

 _WOO I got a long chapter out. This is one of the longer chapters I've written so far and I wanted to capture some of that detail I'd gotten in my last chapters. I knew this was going to be a drawn out process of reconciliation between Morgana and Logan and now I feel like it was all well worth it._

 _I was very happy that this is how Logan found out Morgana's name. The scenes in this just feel right to me. I will say that while this chapter had things go better for Morgana than the previous, there is still some hurdles she needs to pass before she's out of the woods and back with Logan._

 _Please let me know what you all think, I want to know if this is going in a direction everyone is happy with!_

 _-Banis_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own MGE, MonMusu or any monster girl related content. Just a man with a dream.**_

Morgana couldn't hide the giggles rising from her throat as Logan sat bewitched in front of her, his gaze glued to her exposed chest and his jaw hanging aloof. She could get so very addicted to the faces he made when taken off balance, especially when she first woke up as well. But as much as she wished to tease him further, she could knew she had been woken for a reason, and decided to pull the comforter up to her chin, a small wink following as the hypnotic stare on Logan's face disappeared.

"I'm sorry, but I can tell you that look was most definitely worth it. I promise, no more of that." She said, making sure only her head as showing as she pulled her wings up and under so that they were curled up on her back behind her. Making sure not to crush her wings she lay back down, snuggled up under the comforter with one arm holding it up to her chin, the other resting across her stomach on top of the comforter. She watched as the color came back to Logan's face and smiled expectantly.

"R-right...umm…" Logan sputtered. Morgana considered that maybe her little stunt had done more than she intended, as he coughed to himself and tried to take some deep breaths. She made the mental note to remember to do this more often; his inability to deal with a little nudity was irresistible to her.

"So….wanna tell me what you were doing on my balcony last night?..." Morgana shuffled, taking her eyes off of him. She knew she owed him an explanation, even so she couldn't shake the embarrassment of having to tell him exactly why she was there.

"Okay…" She turned back to him. All the humor gone from her face, a tinge of fear in her eyes as she looked back up Logan. "Promise you won't be mad or say anything until I finish?" Logan narrowed his eyes slightly. In the back of his mind he still felt a reserved distrust towards the demoness, but seeing as he was able to sleep a full night with a monstergirl in the next room and not wake up to a broken down door and being raped mercilessly, he supposed it was alright to press his luck. "Sure...but the full truth." He scooted forward a little, making sure to put her in the entirety of his vision.

"Alright...so…..you may know how my kind are...mamaou need….~ugh~..." This was not as easy to explain as Morgana had hoped. She was concerned that any overtly intense information may scare her Logan off, and ruin the budding trust she was gaining with him. Still yet was the fear of withholding any information from him and later being discovered and accused of betraying his trust in her. She reasoned that it would be better to have him upset now than furious later.

"So when a mamaou find a man…" she paused, considering her words with the utmost care. Logan was hanging on to her words, she couldn't scare him off now. "...I'm sure you know that they exchange energies with each other… I won't say how!" She quickly blurted out, her nervousness getting the better of her. For the most part Logan wasn't looking like he was about to dash back to his room or throw her out.

"Just...you know...they love each other...and when a mamaou finds a man she love and can call her husband, she can't live without him. I know...I know that's an exaggeration for some, and for most mamaou that's a complete exaggeration, but for demons…." She felt so self conscious with him staring so intently at him, it was turning gears inside she wasn't anticipating. "...For me...it's different. If someone like me, finds someone…" She held her breath a moment, unable to predict how he'd take all this. "...someone like... _you..._ then it really is a matter of life or death. I've been with you for so long...I know and it was wrong of me to do that I get it, please don't be mad, please…" She felt so stupid as she felt her eyes get hot, her vision misty. Logan didn't seem _too_ offput, but his eyes were beginning to get as round as dinner plates and as though all the brain matter had been scooped from his head. _Go for broke, Morgana. What do you have to lose now?_

"But I-I...it hurts...it hurts me to be away from you now." she brought her free hand to rest over her right breast, just where her heart was beating frantically and driving her anxiety through the roof. "I've had you near me for so long that I can survive just by being close the energy you put off. I could be fine just on my own before I found you, but now...after so long….that's why I couldn't leave. I know...you may not have wanted to see me again...but I couldn't do it." She squeezed her eyes shut, she couldn't look at him, she couldn't risk seeing that anger or hurt coming from him as she poured out her heart to him.

"All of this isn't how I wanted it to be. I never meant to make you mad…I thought maybe…~sniff~...I don't know what I thought…~hic~...But it had been nearly twenty years of silence, wanting to hold you, spoil you and be with _you._ It's like…" she choked back, holding the tears at bay as best she could. She cracked her eyes again, staring up and off to the wall away from him. "It's like not being able to breathe. You just ~hic~, just take little gasps for air, barely keeping alive."

Logan felt gravity being turned up and simultaneously as if he as free floating in space. Morgana's confessions felt like a growing lump of lead in his stomach, throwing his mind through a bender. He could only blink, trying to wrap his head around it all.

"I _don't_ want to live without you...It would be too much for me..." She turned back to him, her right arm outstretched to him, palm up and a pleading look on her face that nearly made his heart explode. Tears now freely running down her face as she searched his face for a sign of anything other than rejection.

 _Is she serious? Can't survive without…_ Logan pondered that for a moment. He had heard of monsters from old times being separated from their husbands meeting sad ends, since they grow dependent on their men for energy and affection. They also appear to be monogamous once they find a partner, maybe fooling around before hand but once they settle down, they settle down hard. It had been rarer nowadays to hear about monstergirls dying off from heartbreak, but it happened. _I don't want to be responsible for someone dying….and I'd be lying to myself if I said I wasn't at least flattered by her…_

He had a hard time denying that she was truly beautiful. Even like this, compared to their first meeting, she looked frail, as if she were about to break. The desperation and hurt behind those eyes, which had intimidated him at first with their predatory gaze, now looked innocent, unwavering from his focus. Her words did not carry any malice in them, and now just as before, he didn't feel as if he was being lied to. _Maybe she's a little crazy,_ he thought to himself. _...Maybe even possessive. But she's not evil._

Morgana's heart was whirling out of control as she waited for Logan to do something. She could almost see the debate in his mind tug and pull as she outstretched a hand to him. She couldn't stand it anymore; she _needed_ him, craved for him like nothing she had ever felt she needed before. She was not sure she could stay alive another moment without having felt his touch upon her skin, every fiber of her being cried out for him. So her heart sang when he slowly reached over, placing his left hand under her outstretched right. He was so very warm to her, a pleasant type of warmth that coursed through him into her. She cooed in satisfaction, twisting her hand around so that it was gently holding his arm, her wrist held in his palm and thankful that he did not recoil from her touch.

Logan thought his heart had stopped when Morgana smiled up at him; it was easily the most genuine, beautiful smile he had ever seen. He marvelled at the feel of her hand on his arm. He had expected her to be burning, being a demon and all, but she was surprisingly gentle, her skin a pleasant warmth on his skin.

"You can't imagine how long I've waited for this...just to know what this feels like." Morgana gushed like a school girl, but she could hardly care. A curious combination of soft and rough skin on Logan's arm felt pleasant upon hers, moving her fingers about in a flexing gesture on his arm. She felt Logan tense up a bit, so she paused momentarily before tightening her grip, pulling him onto the couch with her, deciding that this game of cat and mouse was getting old to her.

"W-wait, hang on a-" Logan tried to call out, but he couldn't get it out in time as he found himself on the edge of the couch, brushing up against Morgana's hip as she pulled her legs up to accommodate him on the couch. Her grip was firm, but she was not holding him there, and he felt her slacken once he was on the couch. "Please...trust me Logan? I won't hurt you..." Logan paused, her look not malicious or false. She wasn't holding him there, so perhaps she was genuine in wanting to be closer to him. He relented, allowing her to keep him there, adjusting only to get more of a seat of the now shared couch. She hummed in satisfaction, almost sounding like a purr, as she brought his hand forward.

"Thank you…" was all she whispered. Her warm breath tickled the hairs on his arm as she brought her other hand to meet his, pulling it forward until the tips of his fingers grazed her face. He scooted forward to avoid falling on top of her, but otherwise he dare not move a muscle. He jumped a little when she slid one hand up his arm to cover his, bringing it to cup her cheek as she nuzzled into his palm. "Mhmmmm…" she purred into his hand. The softness of her face was matched only by the silky smoothness of her hair as a finger or two slipped up to her hairline. She simply held him there, face in hand, one hand covering and caressing his hand, the other latched onto his forearm and keeping him close.

In any other instance Logan may have found himself right back behind the door of his bedroom, and if not for the meager behavior of the demon in front of him he would have fled the minute she took his hand. He still felt the gut impulse to run, to get away from her, but only due to their new closeness. It was completely new territory for him, to be this close to a woman in such a romantic way. He tried his best to put the image of his parents spotting him like this out of his mind, as he could only imagine the shock his parents would feel by finding not only a woman but a monster being alone with their son and so close in proximity.

"You are quite handsome, Logan." Morgana whispered into the palm of his hand. Logan could not hide his blush, and it spread too fast for his hand to cover up completely. He opted to turn his head to the side, as much away from Morgana to hide his embarrassment and uttered a small "Thank you", and bringing his free hand up to support his chin as he continued to turn away from her. He had never been complimented like that, sure by his mother but that was maternal pride, he thought. In many ways he couldn't help but believe Morgana's involvement in his life had actually worked against his ability to handle the advances of women, as it was right now.

She beamed up at him, smiling up at him like a cat who just caught a mouse in her jaws. "Come now, no need to be shy. It is only us here, no need to be embarrassed. I just want to be honest with you." She could only make out some grumbled speech he muttered into his chand as he kept his face turned away. Giggling to herself at his bashfulness, she decided to up her play. "And what do you think of me?"

That got his head turning back around. She had an expectant look on her face, waiting for him to say something. _She's got to be kidding. Why is she so insistent to put me on the spot?_ "Well…." he began. The words felt like molasses in his mouth, sticking in his throat and keeping him from speaking. He felt the heat on his cheeks as she had backed him into a corner. _She's not bad looking by any means...but why ask? What does she have to gain from interrogating me?_

"I…well I-...umm…" She could tell he was struggling, he was practically petrified at the thought of answering her question. His heartbeat through his palm was rapid, almost as though his chest were about to explode. She attempted to calm him down, rubbing her hand over his arm. She moved his thumb to rest on the corner of her mouth, and smiled once again as his thumb made small movements on her cheek. He grazed over the corner of her mouth, just a simple motion, but comforting to both of them. "Logan, you don't have to be scared. You aren't agreeing to anything, I just want to know what you think of me."

He looked down at her, his eyes relaxing a little but his blush remained. The pulse through his arm slowed, eased as he was calming down. "I…" he spoke slowly, a little more calm in his voice than before, "...find you...very beautiful…"

It was all the demoness needed to hear. Her heart was soaring in her chest and her tail was waving excitedly on the floor. Even her wings twitched a bit as she smiled back up at Logan. He looked as though he had melted from the stress of his simple confession. She turned her head a little into his hand, finding the errant thumb and capturing it on her lips. Gentle but firm, she pressed her lips to his thumb with all the feeling she had.

For Logan, the feeling of his thumb on her lips was odd. It was gentle enough, and while she looked like she was desperately clinging to his arm, it wasn't so much a forceful hold but a loving one, like his arm was a stuffed bear in her grasp. They stayed like that for a few moments, Morgana savouring the closeness and Logan allowing her the moment. It felt like an eternity before she looked back up at him, eyes a little misty but looking radiant otherwise. He felt like was being pulled in by those eyes, the red slits on the black silica beckoning him, pulling him down to her-

The alarm in his room rang out, signalling 9AM and snapping his head to look down the hall towards his room. It was Thursday, the final day of his classes, and he realized he would normally have just woken up. He turned back to Morgana, those eyes still holding sway but the enchanting gaze had softened somewhat.

"So...um...I've got-"

"Class, yes."

He sat still for a moment, feeling slightly unsure was to what to do, her grip on his arm still there.

"And well...I won't be gone too long-"

"Because you only have few classes on Thursday." Morgana finished. 

Logan blinked, taken back a little by the nonchalant responses from the demoness at knowing his schedule to such as degree.

" _Yes_ …" he muttered with only the slightest unease. "So in the meantime...you can stay here...catch up on some sleep…"

"Is that okay?" She muttered into his hand. Pushing her cheek into his hand a little more, she looked up wary, maybe even a little afraid.

"...Yeah...It's okay. There's some food in the fridge. I'll be back soon." He stood up, or at least tried to. Morgana kept his hand close to her, not eager to be without the warmth and softness of his hand. His tug was gentle against her hold, and just when he began to panic she relented, letting his arm slip through hers as he rose.

"Come home soon, okay?" she asked.

His lips formed into a trace of a smile. "Yeah, sure."

He turned, walking back down towards the hall to change when something from their first meeting clicked in his mind. He remembered the last time he had seen her, and what he had done. He stopped his pace in the middle of the hallway, turning back to the living room. He kept his gaze low, not quite able to look her in the eye.

"Hey...about the other night...I...I shouldn't have done that. You didn't deserve it and...I'm sorry."

She sat, looking back at him and holding her silence. She had almost forgot about being slapped, and it really never hurt her. Morgana only felt the hatred towards her behind the slap, and of course that was what drove her off in the first place. She held no grudge against him for it, and had it truly angered her he would have known it well before now. But given the odd scenario she found herself in, she again decided to play her luck as a wicked idea formed in her mind.

"Well…" she began slowly, "...it's alright. I understand humans don't react well to these things sometimes. Imagine if I were a Minotaur, that would have been horrible." She smiled back at him, smirking at the shudder as the idea of a pissed off Minotaur rampaging through his home not agreeing with him.

"But I'll forgive you, I'm know it was a gut reaction…" He looked back at her, about to speak until he saw her hold up a finger to him. "...On one condition."

He turned a little more towards her, now finding himself a little off balance at waiting to hear the demons' demands.

"I want you to tell me, and be honest…" She paused. Letting her hands drift slowly back towards her chest, she looked as though she were about to cross her arms, a little fear creeping back into Logan's mind. She smiled at him, the demon from their first meeting had returned, entrancing him with her gaze, that smile promising all the evil that Logan originally feared from her.

She then placed her hands on top of her chest, scooping down on her generous bust from on top of the comforter and holding herself up, raising her chest even higher as she winked at him, saying, "Did you like what you saw, _handsome_?"

He choked back a moment, Logan being thrown completely off guard. He stood dumbstruck as she smiled back at him, moving her hands around to jiggle her tits right in front of him. Unable to stop the rising demands from his groin, he made straight away for his room, closing the door and locking it in a huff as he got his heart rate under control. All the while Morgana's unstoppable laughter was chasing him from the living room.

It had taken Logan a few minutes longer to get ready that morning, mostly due to the antics of his houseguest, but eventually he got dressed enough to head out for classes that day. Morgana could not help but giggle at his blush when he came back out of his room, trying to do anything but look at her. He muttered a goodbye of sorts, wishing her a good rest while he was gone, and she merely winked at him and told him to hurry back.

But for Morgana she was not the least eager to have him _immediately_ return. She couldn't believe in her luck as he left her alone in his apartment. Not only was she known to him now, and far more comfortable around her than their first meeting, but she was allowed to remain in his home with his knowledge, and he was expected to see her when he returned later today. It was such a thrill, to be a part of his world at last. It was all the demoness has wished for these twenty long years. Now at least, they could begin to build a proper relationship, as she always intended. She sat simply staring around his apartment, and her first occasion to interact with the various objects within.

Since he had moved into his own place and settled down, she had wanted to investigate various objects in his apartment. There was the TV, which for the most part was not too terribly thrilling. She had known of the many forms of entertainment that humans chose to indulge in, but had never taken much interest in them until Logan came around. She had grown a appreciation of martial arts movies, Bruce Lee being one of the most capable human fighters she had ever seen. Various films intrigued her but only when Logan seemed to enjoy them. She had longed to watch those alongside him instead of over his shoulder, but that may yet come to pass, given the chance in circumstance. Television in general was a bore, she never found much interest in it.

What she did credit to humans was music, one of their most ingenious inventions. Such a delicate and captivating artform as ever she had found in her many years. Logan had been gifted a old record player from his father from his 17th birthday, and she was grateful to the man for the gift as she took partook in it's enjoyment. It seems Logan's father had a perchance to rock and roll, and such a bombastic style had rubbed off on Logan, and her by association. Many an afternoon of watching Logan chip away at homework from school was made enjoyable to the tunes of men like Chuck Berry, the later appointed King Elvis, even the Beetles, which she thought was a curious name for human musicians. Most of the beetles she knew of were not so much in to peace and love, as much as they were about finding a husband and endless sexual escapades which, Morgana reflected on later, did include love, so perhaps these were Beetle _friendly_ humans.

But there was one musician that Logan had in his collections that rarely got played, but it sent her heart into a frenzy whenever she heard it. A lone album by a musician called Labyrinth, and a song called "Beneath Your Beautiful". Logan always played it when he was feeling a little down in the dumps, but she was overjoyed at the lyrics of the song, and the delicate voice of the artist.

Finally alone now with his treasures, Morgana flung the comforter off of her, stretching her legs out and her wings wide. She felt finally free to move around, the warmth of the comforter only partially missed. The atmosphere of the apartment was rich with the lingering scent and energy of her beloved, and she had to remind herself every now and again that he would return so as to now go seek him out. There was much planning to do, preparations to make, before his return this afternoon. She eyed the shirt he had given to her, scrunched underneath where she lay the previous night. She picked it up, bringing it to her face to take another whiff.

"Ah...that's the ticket…" she muttered to herself. It was such a pleasant aroma, most humans could not appreciate the fragrance that most mamaou could enjoy from their human lovers. Though this article had lost its freshness, no doubt from her using it all night to comfort her. She decided to be bold, and trekking down the hall ventured into his room. It was much the same state as she had found it the first night of being here, though slightly torn through as he must have rushed to get prepared for the day. Though the closet was open, and after searching through a few of his clothes and enjoying the treasure trove of his essense in the air, found her favorite old sweater of his. She dared not take any of his clothes before her introduction, for risk of her exposure prematurely, but now she felt a liberty in finally being able to take one for her use.

It was an old dull red sweater with the number 44 on the front in white fabric. She never understood the purpose of the numbers on the piece, but she knew it was soft and warm. Logan always put it on when he was cold in the winter, and now that she was somewhat accepted in his life she had the chance to find out for herself. She held it to her face again, the rich smell of _him_ had suck deep into the fibers. This would keep her going well beyond the standard wait for him to return. A small gesture of her hand and muttered incantation, and the wings on her back slowly melted into nothingness. A little trick she had mastered in just this situation, so that she would not fight against the clothes to get her wings into the garment.

Slipping it on carefully to avoid tearing it on her still exposed horns, she was very pleased with the feel of it on her at last. She threw her arms around herself and welcomed the warmth and the smell of him surrounding her. In her mind it was almost as though she was wrapped up in _his_ arms, as she always dreamed, and imagined that it must feel twice as good as she felt right now. She stood for a few moments in the heat of her daydream, only snapping out of it when she heard the chime of the clock on his bed. The time was now 9:45AM, and it had surprised her how little time had passed since he left. She shook her head.

"Focus now...he'll be back, he said so…" She refused to worry on him while he was out. She had to; if she could not show she was capable of being separated from him for even a little while he could be driven away by a sense of neediness from her. Instead, she would endeavor him to seek her out, desire her presence as much as she did his.

Luckily she had just the plan to woo him.

She rummaged for a moment or so through his closet, finally finding a pair of sweatpants that fit somewhat. Amongst the many reasons to be grateful for her full, child bearing hips and curvaceous rear, otherwise the pants would have just slid off her for how baggy they were, offset down her hips from where the waistband met the base of her tail. Finally fully dressed, warm and surrounded with the smell of her man to be, she set off back down the hall and began to tidy things up. Folding the comforter back across the couch, smoothing out any wrinkles from the couch, she stood satisfied with her work.

She noted the kitchen, though small had everything she needed for her little plan to come together. Before she stepped into the kitchen, she turned first to the entertainment stand where Logan's record player sat. She popped the cover and turned it on, then shuffled through a stack of records until she found one of her more preferred rock bands he kept in his collection, Genesis. She smiled to herself, dreaming of Logan's reaction when he came home to see her good work.

Classes for Logan passed in a haze. He hadn't really paid much attention in either College Algebra or European History up to 1800, his only classes for the day. The bulk of his attention had been diverted to figuring out this woman he had left in his apartment. He still felt leery about her; he had no idea who she truly was or where she came from. Only knowing that he had been watched by her since he was practically a toddler did not sit well with him either.

During his teachers' lectures on Pythagorean theorem or the expanse of serfdom in Eastern Europe, he had taken his time to do some quick research on demons. Most of his findings came up empty, and so little had been known about them. It figured as much; the research he did not long ago yielded similar results. This time, however, he had found something that at least shed some light on his situation. A crazed scholar had written down some notes on the nature of demons in his encyclopedia on monster girls, and an article on demons was included. Though the information was limited given the author didn't have much knowledge of them either, he did find a few bits and pieces of facts in the speculation.

Apparently they weren't too different from Succubi, coming from the same family tree, though they were more intense than their Succubi cousins. Demons saw humans as frail, fragile creatures that apparently needed to be protected and watched by 'superior beings', such as demons themselves. There was a vague connection between the description and Morgana; she _was_ that overly protective demon the author described. Where she differed though caused him some confusion. Morgana had not, at least not yet, tried to display some sort of dominance over him.

Ever since they had met, she had given him as many chances to either accept or deny her as he could choose from. There was no denying that he was not being corralled like a wild beast by her to suffer like a pet. If anything she was treating him like a real human being, an equal. That was apparently unheard of among demons. She also was not forcing herself upon him, attempting to drown him in sexual pleasure (rape, he thought later, just glorified rape). He did note though, that even demons seek a husband to share their lives with. It followed suit then, that all of Morgana's actions were in line with that goal, though she was clearly no ordinary demon. His finding also had no explanation of her hair and tail, since demons can come in a variety of colors, they were mainly blood red or light blue. Her hair and tail were turning white, from the tips to the base the change was undeniable.

After classes had ended and he found the rest of his peers gone by the time he took notice, he shuffled off from his final class to begin the long walk home. So many questions still, but at the least she seemed to know when to keep her distance. Even while he was researching and pretending to be a good student, he had not felt her presence the entire day. Whereas before there was the cold tingling feeling on his neck, or the feeling of being watched, today he felt free of both sensations.

It was a 30 minute walk from his apartment to his campus, sometimes the walk back being a little longer since the traffic through the city became congested with all the commuters out to lunch. It was just past 2PM, and today he was catching all the last minute businessmen and workers going from their midday meals back to their places of work. He felt a bit of apprehension when he found his building again. So far, no crazy winged women trying to scoop him into the sky. He felt that maybe, _just maybe_ , this demon that was (he hoped) still asleep in his apartment and actually turned out to be closer to his style of normal than the rest of her kind. It would do him immense good to take some time to just think this all through, get a handle of what he was going to do. He walked into the lobby of his apartment, the usual emptiness with most of the other students was all that greeted him.

Avoiding the sometimes lingering gaze of the Weresheep receptionist, he found an empty elevator and made the slow climb up. He couldn't help but wonder what would happen to him now. Just what could he do about a demon that was, for the most part, unable to live without him? Even though that seemed a little farfetched to him, the sight of her curled up and spent on his balcony couldn't completely convince him she was lying. So say that she couldn't survive without him, was he now forced to look after this woman who had so unexpectedly come into his life?

The elevator had opened at last, cutting off his inner questions and he stepped out. The floor was just a quiet as ever. Most of the rambunctious neighbors and their mates were out to class. Only the Arachne at the end of the hall would be in at this hour, more than likely webbing up a freshman that had wandered too close to her door and tripped on of the sensitive webbings that alerted her of intruders.

Finding his door once again, Logan breathed deeply and sighed, trying to prepare himself for whatever Morgana had in store for him upon coming home. He rummaged for the keys to his apartment, but paused a moment by a sound coming from the other side of the door. Either he was going crazy or he was hearing the faint tune of one of his records playing. It was dull, but it was also as though "Money" by Pink Floyd was playing from inside the apartment.

Turning the keys and stepping inside, a warm, lovely odor reached his nose. He inhaled, taking in what smelled like fresh cooked food and blinked a few times in disbelief. _Maybe she actually got into some of the food,_ he thought to himself. _So much for being asleep._

Shutting the door behind him now and kicking off his shoes, he was overtaken by the smell of cooking and the sound of "Money" playing loud, but not annoyingly so. Thankfully the thicker walls of the building cushioned the noise going out, as and luckily all the noise of his neighbors more depraved behaviors. Stepping past the small doorway wall and into the main area of the apartment, Logan first saw a decent spread at the kitchen table. A small mound of sandwiches sat in the center, along with a covered pot of slow steaming soup, and some crackers even next to it. A small bowl of salad along with a fresh pitcher of what looked like lemonade completed a table set for two..

 _Oh god._ Logan's mind reeled back as he realized that the table indeed had to placemats and dishes, at across from each other on the small round table. This was a set up, and Logan _knew_ he was trapped. The aroma of the food was incredible, and already he was feeling his lunch-deprived stomach growl in anticipation.

From around the corner of the hallway, Morgana came walking and it stopped Logan's heart in his chest. She had been in his room, clearly, wearing his favorite winter sweatshirt and a pair of his old sweatpants. The sweater hugged at her chest, even with the bagginess of the sweater, her chest still made itself known with the sheer size of her breasts. It hung lower on her, her left shoulder threatening to pop out of the collar opening like a boyfriend sweater that his sorority classmates would wear to class. The sweatpants were about to give him a heart attack as they hugged her hips far too well.

Once again it was her smile that really took his attention. The moment he came into view of her rounding the corner, she smiled that same genuine, happy smile and even her tail wagged a little behind her.

"Logan, welcome home!" She was fiddling with her hair, now in a ponytail high behind her and two locks of hair falling from her temple to frame her face.

"Um...yeah hi. What's...all this?" He gestured over to the table, and the assortment of food that adorned it.

"Oh yeah! Hang on a sec…." She turned to his record player, gently lifting the needle off the record and turning it off. Turning back to him, she walked over towards the table. "Well I knew you'd be home soon so as a way of saying thank you...I wanted to make you something good for lunch!" She beamed as she looked over her hard work, walking to one of the two chairs of the table. She pulled the chair out and looked at him expectantly.

"...You made me lunch?" Logan asked. It was surreal, and he wasn't exactly sure what to make of this, being wholly unprepared to walk back into an apartment with a girl dressed in his clothes making him meals.

"Yeah...I just thought you'd be hungry...and I wanted to do something for you since you've been so nice…" That hit Logan like a freight train. She looks at being feared, doing almost anything he could to keep his distance from her, and she thinks that's _being nice?_

 _Well,_ he thought _, don't look a git horse and whatever they say…_

"Well...thank you. Yeah, I gotta admit, it all smells great. Sure yeah, let's eat."

She smiled back, eagerly taking the lid off the soup and waiting for him to join the table, the warm lovely aroma of tomato soup hitting him. He sat down as she grabbed a ladle from the kitchen and portioned out some soup for both of them into some smaller bowls while he grabbed a few small sandwiches. They were grilled cheese, each with either ham or large pepperoni slices in them.

"This uh...looks like it took you awhile. Did you manage to get some sleep too?" he asked.

"Oh yes," she said, "I was fine. I just...got bored lying around, I didn't want to have you come home and me be asleep. Plus I'll be more awake after I eat." She had portioned out the soup, pouring them each some lemonade and settling down at last, grabbing a few sandwiches and then tearing into her salad. He took a bite of his grilled cheese and marveled at how good it was. Buttery but still crunchy on the outside, even he couldn't make grilled cheese this well. He grabbed his spoon and dipped it into the soup, giving it a few blows before taking a small taste. The soup was just as good, creamy and with small chunks of tomato still in it that washed the sandwich down well. He couldn't help but give a small hum of satisfaction at the taste of it all. Morgana took notice, her long elf-like ears perking up and her eyes finding his.

"You like it?" she asked inquisitively.

"Yeah!" he eagerly replied. "I haven't had grilled cheese like this since I was a kid." Her smile was as radiant as the sun, and he could see the pride flowing off her in waves at his appreciation of her cooking.

"I'm glad...really glad…" She continued to spoon herself some soup and then taking a sip of her lemonade, and Logan could easily see the blush engulfing her entire face. For someone as intimidating as she had been at the beginning, it was sort of off putting to see her blushing like a little kid and acting more like a schoolgirl than a monster of her caliber. He got through a few more sandwiches, his salad and another bowl of soup before he felt himself sufficiently full while they ate in silence. He signed heavily in bliss at the meal he had devoured. Morgana too ran through her own share of sandwiches, going heavier on the soup and now sipping a glass of lemonade and looking at him dreamily.

"I thought you'd like something like this...I remember you always liked this meal when your mom made it." she spoke, breaking the silence.

He jerked a moment, trying to remind himself as to why she would know what his mother used to make for him, before she continued.

"Please don't let that upset you...I just remember you liking this the most, and I figured, with school and all, you might be missing home."

 _Okay that is nice_. He could not help but feel a little special at that, a monster...a _girl_ thinking of him that much…

"That's awfully nice of you. I haven't really thought of it much, but yeah, this was just like home. Thank you."

She blushed again, her tail slapping the sides of her chair as she was clearly pleased by his praise. "By the way...where did you find those clothes?"

Her tail stopped, and she sat wide eyed to him for a moment before returning to a calm demeanor. "Well it was a little chilly in here, and I didn't want to freak you out with my normal outfit, so I borrowed some of yours-"

"That's fine.", he interrupted, perfectly fine to not imagine the first time he saw her and the lack of clothing involved, "I'd rather you be comfortable. Besides, it looks good on you." Something that sounded like a stifled moan came from Morgana's throat that was trapped behind her mouth as she smiled back at him. For a moment he felt more like a piece of meat in her eyes than anything else, but once again she left that look go, a clear look of pleasure on her face.

"Thank you, I'm glad you like it. Now, since I made you that lovely meal, would you consider indulging me in something?"

Once again Logan felt the desire to run at these words. Hoping against hope she just wanted him to do the dishes with his clothes still on so she could relax, he remembered earlier this morning and the not so subtle suggestion of her body to him. He nodded, all the while counting the number of steps needed to reach the door and make his escape.

She smiled, standing suddenly and going to the record player. She knelt down beside it, rummaging through the collection of various artists until she found one she was looking for. Popping the old record out of the player and into its sleeve, she replaced it with a new record, turning it on and setting the needle carefully. It searched for a moment on the track before finding the groove, and then surprised to hear "Beneath Your Beautiful" come through the speakers. He couldn't remember the last time he heard that song, since he so often put on classic or alternative rock to listen to.

He felt the remnants of his brain sink into his feet once she stood back up, sauntered over to him and extend a hand out, tilting her head a little and asking, "Would you dance with me, Logan?"

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 **Guys this chapter was not easy. I struggled with how to get from point A to B, and while I knew how I wanted this story to go and where to go, I couldn't get the images out of my head and onto paper. So the writers block hit me hard this chapter but here it is, my longest chapter yet and I must say I'm happy I worked through the struggle.**

 **If anyone would like to be a beta reader for these or other works please message me. I went through and looked at things but I am only human, and I'm sure someone will mention I missed something.**

 **Thanks again for all the support, and like I've said, I'll keep writing so long as you guys like what I put out. Thanks again and as always, a review will only help me to keep going!**

 _ **-Banis**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't own MGE, MonMusu, or anything monster girl related. I feel everything I love is slipping away, and I have no closure.**_

"D-dance..?" Logan stuttered out. His mind was still in the bottom of his feet trying desperately to claw its way back up into his skull. He can't recall a time where he ever danced with anyone. Not at a school dance, not at any concert he went to, not even alone in his room. Also taking into account how innocent and simple her request was, Logan felt like he was forgetting how to breathe as Morgana stood expectantly over him. "I've….I've never really done it before…"

She smiled at him, reached forward now with both hands to clasp his, gently tugging him out of his chair. "Come on _handsome_ , I won't bite. And it's high time you learned, isn't it?" She was insistent but gentle, pulling him softly to the living room space. There was enough room for a few people to have stood between the entertainment center and the coffee table, something Logan had been grateful for when he moved in. Now Morgana was taking advantage of the space and had positioned herself with Logan much closer than he would have intended.

"Okay," she began, "we'll do it easy since it's your first time." she said with a wink. The heat of her breath caressed his face as he stood next to her. He hadn't been able to tell from their previous encounters but she was slightly taller than him on account of the horns crowning her purple hair. The first time he saw her he was sure he was smaller than her, but not by so close a margin. Without her high heeled boots she actually only came up about an inch taller, but she still stood at eye level with him. She wrapped one arm over his shoulders and slowly around his neck, her other hand taking his left hand into its own, intertwining fingers and held to the side. She felt smooth, silky smooth like her tail, but the powerful muscles underneath just enough fat to remind him of her form. A strange sense of fragileness surrounded her, despite the powerful aura she exuded.

He stood frozen, his eyes locked on hers as he waited for some terrible thing to occur, such as lightning striking where he stood or his mother to walk in unexpectedly. At this point any means of quick escape or excuse to make some distance would have been welcome. But Morgana wasn't having it. She gave him a squeeze around his neck and shoulders to bring him back to focus.

"Hey there big guy, stay with me okay?" she giggled at him. He shook his head bringing his focus back at the woman who now held him very close to her. "You've still got one hand free there, let me help you with that."

Before he could react, he felt something smooth as silk wrap around his wrist and gently tug at his right hand. He stifled a small squeak as he peeked down past Morgana's obstructing arm. He could see the white end of her tail wrapped around his hand and pull it around her waist to stop at the small of her back, just at the base of her tail. It held onto him tenderly, a slight pulsing every now and again as it pushed his hand into her, bringing her had and her waist closer to him to the point that their lower halves were flush with one another.

"There, that's comfy, isn't it?" She grinned with a sinister turn of the lips. He felt his breath go ragged and his palms and a trickle of sweat down his neck as she simply held him there. Morgana could not help but control her rising laughter from her throat as she watched the boy unable to handle this level of closeness. She did feel a pang of guilt at his reaction though; perhaps if he had been more experienced in women before she revealed herself he wouldn't be so hesitant. At the same time this pushed all her demonic buttons. This wasn't exactly torture, but he was simply writhing and inexperienced, caught in the crossfire of her passionate embrace. But even with that linger quilt she was having a hard time resisting her nature anymore. She was more than ready to progress things, and to have waiting even this long with him knowing of her presence, Morgana was going stir crazy. Regardless, she maintained the utmost gentle and encouraging demeanor, regardless of the sensual turmoil she was enduring inside.

She was eager to be his most faithful guide down this road.

"It's alright now, relax, focus on the music." she said softly. She waiting a few moments, and his breathing did calm itself. It took him a moment but Logan grew somewhat calmer in her arms. His hand was rigid before, afraid to let his fingers sink into her flesh after her tail pulled them closer, but now the grip on his wrist relaxed and his hands did settle upon her lower back. His left hand, previous stiff as cement also yielded to her hand and the his hand returned her hold, gripping gently to her. The music swayed him gently, and he found himself rocking to the rhythm, albeit a simple back and forth of his hips, the slight movement of his feet. But for Morgana that was more than enough.

She had dreamed of this moment for so long. Not in this way exactly, as with most of her plans and the missed chances in his youth to explore the opportunities of most normal relationships, but this was perfect for her. She felt a chill roll up her spine when his fingers pressed into her lower back of their own volition, and the feel of their lower halves pressed together was giving her butterflies. Again he was so warm to her, his touch spreading a fiery heat wherever he touched her.

"See? That's better, you've got the hang of it now." The gentle sway and the music wasn't altogether unpleasant to him, and he would be lying if he said Morgana wasn't a good partner to dance with. Though his experience was practically none, she was keeping him close without either of them stepping on toes, her reassuring smile encouraged him to keep going, even pulling his arm in with hers. He did tense up a bit when the arm wrapped around his shoulder started to move again, this time finding the nape of his neck and moving upwards to his hairline. He looked at her again unsure, but that smile she gave him calmed his worries as she reached up, gently massaging his scalp.

"I hope you know what I said this morning was true, you are very handsome to me Logan." She muttered. Morgana had been moving slowly closer all the while, to the point that her chest was firmly squished in between the two of them. His eyes were widening to dinner plates yet again, and almost froze in place out of fear that she may feel his arousal hardening slowly but surely. "You've become quite the man over the years, it's a wonder no other woman gave me issue by pursuing you."

"When you were stalking me, you mean?" Logan retorted, not entirely over the mention of his childhood being controlled by the woman before him. She pouted at him, giving a huff and pulling into him a little more, their faces only a few inches apart.

" _Stalking_...is not the term I would use. Overwatch, perhaps, careful protection. Guardian angel, if you're feeling lenient. And haven't I been a good girl so far?" Crocodile tears formed in the corners of her eyes but her smirk broke through her facade and soon giggles broke out from her reaction to his now cherry red face. "Come now, I thought you could maybe give me the chance to do things properly?" She leaned in further now, keeping eye contact until her lips found themselves right next to his ear. " _I think you'll find I can be_ oh so good _Logan…"_

"Well….you could have just..." His cheeks were getting hot as she pulled back, not not enough to stop her face from eclipsing his vision, and he could not escape the eyes that drew him closer into her. Morgana could hardly resist it; here he was, just as she always wanted him, quivering within her reach. It was a part of herself she would often discourage, not out of hatred, but fear. She knew the risk of exposing her beloved to her demonic nature too soon could drive him back all over again, and that game of chase was becoming dull. Now with him beginning to find trust in her, she knew it was only a matter of time until he found himself pursuing her, but that could be easily trainwreck if she became too aggressive too quickly. She did long for their passions to be matched, and their desire to romp and stew in their beastial pleasures unending, but not yet. Not until he was thirsty for her, throwing away his silly human notions of her kind being rape machines (despite the truth in that myth) until he couldn't resist the _rest_ of her offerings

"Could have just what?" Her breath was hot on his face. She smelled of lavender, and it was causing Logan's legs to go weak. "I wouldn't dare whisk you away from your life just to drive you wild in pleasure, letting you drowned in any sexual desire you could imagine with me, willing and able to give you anything you wanted…" He was frozen, practically beside himself in an airless room as Morgana leaned in again. This time she wasn't leaning into either side; her eyes closed to only demure slits as she leaned in, her lips a few hairs width shy of capturing his. "..would give you the world, _Logan…_ "

He couldn't lie to himself as say he wasn't excited by their closeness. He felt two small nubs on on his chest, obviously from where her breasts were pressed together against him. Her excitement was evident to him as she closed the gap between them ever so slowly. Her tail coiled and writhed around him tighter as he felt her lips barely graze against his own…

Only for the slick wetness of her tongue to peak out from behind her pearly teeth, licking from his chin to the top of his upper lip. Logan had remembered to breathe once again, a sharp intake of breath reminded him of the cool wet saliva that Morgana had left in her wake. She pulled back for a moment, looking like a cat that caught the canary with the cheesy smile to boot. She had her lips shut tight, but that smile betrayed her, and a throaty giggle was barely audible as she looked at the petrified expression Logan wore. She released the hand she had been holding and brought it over his shoulder to match the other. Tilting her head so that her horns wouldn't gouge him as she nuzzled her cheek into his neck. Logan only stood there, no longer swaying to the music. Too shocked to move, too entranced to back away, he just let her cling to him affectionately.

"Of course I can be _bad_ for you too, don't forget. But I just can't resist knowing I'll be rewarded with one of those adorable expressions…" She nuzzled into his neck again, humming as if she were a purring cat.

Logan finally felt his reason returning to his body, the experience had sent it flying off into space. He hadn't noticed the change in their dance. The music had changed to the next track, another slow melody with no vocals. He wasn't even moving at this point, just letting the demoness hold onto him. But for the strangest reason he was reluctant to let go of her. The closeness of her body to his felt oddly soothing. The feelings in his limbs came back and he was slightly shocked to find the hand Morgana had let go of had found its way to the middle of her back, pulling her into his embrace while her tail made their lower halves stay snugly together. It had been hard to imagine what he had been doing before this moment, not knowing what being held like this would feel like. Again her reassurance won out against her stunt moments ago; Morgana wasn't holding him down, just keeping him near to her. Even though he found himself very much out of sorts, he didn't feel tied down or trapped by the embrace.

"I am just teasing you Logan...I would never…" She trailed off towards the end. Oddly Logan knew what she meant; she wouldn't violate him like that. If her past behavior hadn't proved that, the last few weeks certainly had. It never ceased to amaze him that while she could easily overpower him at any moment, she gave me a lot of space. More importantly she _respected_ him enough to not push the line too much. Logan had taken notice of that respect more than once since meeting her.

"I know." He finally uttered. "This is just...It's a lot to take in." She held a little tighter onto him. That much was the end of her restraint, she knew if she held on any closer her impulses would drive her to push things further along. For his sake, Morgana knew she could not do that...yet.

She pulled her arms back from around his shoulders, arms almost releasing him. But instead her hands found their way to his face, cupping his face and moving down to his neck, holding his head in place to look at her. He stared back into her eyes, and was surprised to find they were filled with concern, noting at how odd her changes in demeanor were, and how sporadic they came. But again those eyes captured him, and he saw an abyss filled with only her before him. Whereas before he found terror in those eyes from their first meeting, now he felt a curious calm, a sense of ease from her, if not for the concern she was showing on her face.

"Logan…I know you have every reason to resent me...I want to do this properly. That's all I ask for but...do you hate me still?" _Oh man_ , he thought, _these changes from heavily sexual to puppy dog adorable is NOT doing me any favors._

He could tell this wasn't a show. She wasn't flinching as she looked at him. He didn't feel as though he was being manipulated to feel sorry for her, beyond what the puppy dog look she had was doing to him. He had his reservations of course, and he still felt wronged by her. But even so, the undeniable truth of her giving him the choice in the matter did speak to him.

"I don't _hate_ you…", he began. He could tell there was a fragile hope budding behind the concern in her eyes. "...I just...I don't know how to put it. I don't hate you."

 _I just don't know how to trust you._ The words stuck like glue in his throat, refusing to budge. Feelings were easy to manipulate. Trust, for Logan, was a privilege she had not completely earned. As much as he found her attractive (he begrudgingly admitted, she was very easy on the eyes), and as much as her actions backed her words, she was still a demon. He doubted there wasn't but one thing on her mind; how to get from here to the bedroom as fast as possible. He needed time to gauge her behavior, if she was really here for him and not trying anything only to end up leaving after he was drained and mindless.

But that seemed to be enough for the demoness, as she closed the gap once again, her growing smile disappearing from his view as she landed her lips on his cheek, lingering there long enough for Logan to feel the soft plumpness of her lips pressing into his cheek. A mere instant in time, and the world seem to stand still for the two of them, then in a whirl she had released him entirely. Leaving him a little off balance at the loss of warmth and body, she moved past him, making for the table and gathering some dishes.

"I'll get the dishes finished up while you hop in the shower. I figured you didn't have any plans for the evening...so maybe a movie night in?" She was holding the pot of the soup as she turned around to face him, unconsciously (or perhaps on purpose, Logan thought) pressing her upper arms together as the pot dangled from her hands. This sent her chest out and up, once again becoming the center of attention for Logan for a moment or two.

It was an awkward moment when Logan was able to peel his eyes away from her sweater covered chest back to eye level, playing innocent except for that tail of hers wagging behind her. "Um….s-sure, why not." She smiled, hopped once and went back to the kitchen, draining the soup into a container and scrubbing the empty pot. "Good," she replied, "because I have waited SO long to understand what the big deal is with that Alien movie you and your dad always talked about."

Logan again stood, a little shocked, and more than confused, but still as a post. He raised a hand and was about to say something, but thinking that it would be better to not rehash just how she knows that just walked back down the hall and made for the bathroom. All the while, Morgana's tail wagged furiously behind her, the blush only evident on her face after Logan was out of sight.

 _ **Later**_

The next few days proceeded much to the same as it had that first full day. Logan would go out for work or classes, and Morgana stayed at home and cooked something for him upon his return. It was an arrangement that greatly appealed to Morgana, as her worries of being forced to find alternative accommodations had crossed her mind. Logan seemed amenable to her presence in his apartment for the time being, and that was all she needed in order to move things along. His unease was evident to her from the start, but she all but forced her presence upon him at any available opportunity, within reason. She _purposefully_ picked scary movies to watch when he was willing, just for the chance to jump and snuggle up to him for comfort. At first it had been a little awkward for him to have her so close again, but the dance they had on their first day had helped to break him in tremendously. By the end of the week and going into next weekend he had all but accepted her presence.

She smirked at her own game as she walked the streets. It was Friday, just over one week since Logan had allowed her into his life in some small facet. In that time she had managed to gain enough of his trust to be allowed access to his apartment at her leisure. He had even encouraged her to get out instead of being cooped up all the time, giving her some of his precious funds to buy some new attire. It had been brought up during one of their nightly talks, which Morgana had taken a great liking to. Once a movie or show had ended, they would sit and talk for a time, about general things such as life and school. She was driven to steer the conversation towards his matters, simply to not overwhelm him with Morgana's lifestyle. It had been mentioned though, that her outfits had consisted mainly of _his_ clothing, and he amended the previous night to have her go shopping for herself while he was out at work for the day.

Even though she had funds of her own (gold and such, but not easily exchangeable at any bank) she was touched he was taking from his own to provide for her, and decided not to smurch his good will with excuses of just needing to find a gold buyer. Instead she endeavored to make herself look more appealing by the act, not just in physical appearance, but in stature as well. After she had given him a hug goodbye (that had taken a few days worth of work, on account of she hugged him with arms, tail, and wings all at once), she made herself presentable by casting a simple illusion spell, Erasing most of her demonic traits like wings, horns, tail, she looked mostly human. A few modifications also allowed her to change her eyes from their black silica to a normal brown, her flawless skin from its bluish hue to normal tan, and her ears from their pointed elvish appearance to regular rounded ones.

Taking the spare key he had left for her, she made her way out of the building to the city below. She had been wandering the streets for several minutes now, wandering for a while and window shopping the few stores that she had passed.

"Still taking too long…" she mumbled to herself. It was at the forefront of her mind, this entire situation with Logan and the need to progress things. Things were alright for the time being, and Logan was at least open to the way things were, and it was rather coupley things they were doing. But it wasn't enough for Morgana, not nearly enough. For her things were beginning to move too slowly, and too rapidly at the same time. The pace of their now budding relationship was fine, and for Logan she was sure it was moving at the perfect pace. For her, Morgana couldn't take the agonizing slow crawl from butterfly kisses to fucking his pelvis into dust.

She had pondered during several of their movie nights just how to make things jump up a gear or two. Her own nature battled for supremacy at times while they were snuggled up on the couch, not quite to something as lewd as handholding (her ultimate public fetish), but laying a head down on his shoulder seemed to be permissible for him, and was just enough to keep her pent up desire in check. But Morgana had reached a limit the other night when his hand accidentally brushed against her outer thigh. She fully knew it was an accident, simply by his reaction and subsequent moving a few scoots away from her, but it didn't matter anymore. The need to be felt, to be desired by _him_ , was slowly taking over her mind. So, she had devised a half-cracked plan to try and spur his deeply buried desires with a little bit of trickery.

Finally, after a few blocks of walking, she had found herself in a financial district. Several large storefronts crowded the streets lined with various shoppers. From man to woman to mamaou, all were bustling into various boutiques, clothing and lingerie storefronts. Taking note of the street name and the intersection, she made for one of the smaller shops that featured "Custom, High Quality Arachne Designs for All Types". The store was called Spindelle, and it featured a small spiders web with pink bow accents on the store sign. Stepping into the building, she saw the depth of the store was going back fairly fair, all the walls lined with large carved out holes large enough for an Ogre to pass through with ease. Inside all the various holes was like a well lit studio, and to each whole was a hard working Arachne, each working on a particular monstergirl creating some sort of outfit.

A young Arachne girl with blood red coloring on her chitling shell approached her after a moment or two of aimless wandering for any clothing.

"Hello, and welcome to Spindelle, is this your first time with us today?" asked the Arachne.

"Yes, actually." replied Morgana. "I've been meaning to get some new clothes, but I need something special but…" She glanced around the store. "...I don't actually see any clothes here?"

"Ahh, it is your first time." chuckled the young spidergirl. "Well, firstly, my name is Laura, and I'd be happy to help you. Would you please follow me?" She turned, making sure to give a wide enough berth for her abdomen to clear and not knock Morgana to the ground. Morgana followed along behind her as instructed, until Laura finally stopped at one of the ground level holes. The inside was well lit, it even had a regular humanoid mannequin with an unfinished outfit on it. Various bottles of dyes lined the shelves and a large pillow sat at the very end of the whole, large enough to be a bean bag for three of four people. Laura took a seat on the pillow, gesturing for Morgana to sit on a small chair next to the pillow.

"So, as I'm sure you noticed," began Laura, "Spindelle does not have any clothing racks of any kind, and that's because every piece of clothing we make is unique, one of a kind, and tailored to fit each customer. And because it's such a precise fit, no one piece will fit another quite the same, so we are sure to meet the exact specifications of your needs so there is no desire to return or decline purchase."

"Wow." was all Morgana was able to reply with.

"Yep!" beamed Laura. "It's the pride of Spindelle to make sure each customer is completely satisfied with their purchases. So, you mentioned you needed a few outfits?"

"Um. Yes…" Morgana replied. "I'm...well I'm not exactly sure what I need. Aside from the standard stuff, tops, bottoms...but I have this..problem and…"

"Ah! Say no more." cut in Laura. "We get that all the time. Trying to woo a man from an attractive mamaou girl, it's common with human girls to feel the need to add a little firepower to their side when getting their man, no need to-"

"No." chimed in Morgana. Realizing that her human illusion was only a hinderance at this point, she unveiled her spell to reveal herself to Laura. The young Arachne sat wide eyed for a moment, clearly startled at the sudden change of appearance. "See, I'm not exactly human, as you can tell."

Laura, for her part, froze for only a moment, before nearly leaping off her pillow to come a little _too close_ to Morgana, hands on the armrests of her chair, her 6 different eyes blinking excitedly. "OH MY MAOU! Are you for real? I've never seen a Demon before, crap I thought you all didn't exist, it's been so long oh my god I AM SO LUCKY!" She quickly turned away from her, making for the opening of her hole and drawing a long curtain in front of it so they had a little more privacy. "I am the luckiest girl here, we haven't had a customer like you in SOO long. If word gets out I made clothing for a Demon, my jobs will SKYROCKET! Have you considered modeling, because if you modelled my clothes I can get you in touch with a photographer, you'd made a killing! You have to HAVE TO let me make your clothes, this is a huge once in a lifetime chance for me pretty please?!"

Morgana hadn't felt so awkward like this in a while. It was true though; most of her kind usually found a man and took him back to their own realm. Though the thought had crossed her mind a time or two with Logan, the thought of dragging him to Hell before his time sounded like a surefire way of shutting his heart off to her for good.

"I just need a few outfits and a few unique items, if that's doable-"

"Consider it DONE!" declared Laura. She begam getting various measuring tapes into her hands, all the while her rear set of legs began moving in a flurry behind her. Jerking her up out of the chair, she poisoned Morgana in the middle of the room and began taking a slew of measurements, all the while muttering to herself and smiling maniacally.

"Wait WAIT, hang on." Morgana cried. Laura had just gotten to the undersoles of her feet, not even taking the time to take off her borrowed tennis shoes in order to measure. She stared up at Morgana hesitantly, twitching to get back to whatever she was doing.

"I need a dress. And I need it to fit my wings too. Can you make that?"

"Ohh. Need something _special?_ A little help to show off the goods?" She smirked a lecherous grin at her as one of her spider legs twitched a bit, and a thin cord tightened in place around her breasts, pulled them up and out ever so gently and electing a soft moan from Morgana at the sudden violation. "Or is it something to entice the ole' ball and chain? Get is rocks hard again and keep him in bed for a bit?"

"I-it's not like that!" she stuttered out. The leering gaze of the Arachne did nothing for her evident blush at the inquiry and the tension on her tits. "I just...it's a long story and I don't think-"

"Nonsense! It is the responsibility of every employee of Spindelle to meet the needs of the customers, and _honey_ , if there is one thing you need right now it is to gossip to a friendly ear. So spill it, what the story with this mystery boy?"

Seeing no reason to hide anything from a kindred spirit (maybe even invasive), she regaled the story in short to Laura, from the moment she first saw Logan to the recent incident at his apartment a few nights ago in the was attentive the whole time, drinking in Morgana's story to its' conclusion.

"Oh my maou that is hot…" She looked like she had just rain a marathon with the amount of speat and panting she was putting off.

"Well that's one way to put it. I just want to make sure it's something he truly wants, not just something he gets caught up in and goes along with. I want _real_ love, not something forced."

Laura nodded firmly, a chitlin finger stroking her chin all the while. "So you want to go for that old school stuff, before mamaou showed up? Yeesh that sounds like a lot of work. Haven't you considered just tying him down and teasing him to the point of begging? That's how I got my man to finally come around." She grinned triumphantly, Morgana only shaking her head at the Arachne's not-so-subtle confession of rape.

"I have, but I know it's important to him to have a say. I always wanted to do things differently, knowing what I am, it's important he have a choice." Laura turned solemn, the grin gone and staring into Morgana's eyes for a moment. Then a sweet smile graced her face, moving to take a hand of Morgana's into her own.

"You really care about him, don't you?"

Morgana only nodded, a small smile coming to her face as she thought of the short time she had with Logan thus far, and how the slow change from distant to acceptance had felt, how rewarding it was to be accepted by him. "Yeah, more than anything."

Laura sat for a moment, thinking to herself, before turning back to the demoness, determination splayed across her features. "Okay honey," she declared, "Just leave everything to me. I'll weave you something that will knock the lights out of him in a heartbeat!"

Before Morgana could react was in a flurry to remove almost all of her clothing and stringing her up in some webbing and suspending her from the ceiling. It took a few minutes of tense shouting to get Laura to release her again.

 _ **A Little Later**_

It had been an hour of intense measurements, then about two or three more for the fittings, but Laura worked well after she calmed down. It turns out Succubi and Demons in particular were rare customers, since they usually just kidnap their man on the spot and subtle seduction was hardly required. Laura explained that it was a market that was hardly tapped into, but the appeal of sensual clothing for enticing men was a special opportunity to expand business. In the end she got three whole bags of clothing that was tailored to fit her perfectly, sometimes baggy and loose, others fit like a second skin. No color was off limits and she easily ended up with interchangeable outfits for every season, 3-4 a piece. Laura had even been nice enough, once she was reasonable again, to hear Morgana relate a shortened version of her story with Logan, and upon finishing, Laura spun up a intricate but easy night dress, something she said "Every woman needs."

It had been a complete success, and even more so since Morgana was able to use her own demon realm gold to pay for it. One quick summon spell from her private supply and she was able to pay for her entire purchase and have plenty of gold left over. She had actually found a reliable friend in Laura, who offered to get Morgana in touch with a photographer to model some of her clothing in exchange for a discount on her purchase, saving her a bundle. Not only that, but she even gave directions for Demonic Gold exchange a few blocks away, and some recommendations for her plans with Logan. She still even had the money Logan left over so she was well off on cash and fully outfitted with the perfect ensemble of clothes.

She thanked Laura profusely, and leaving Spindelle, only got a half block away before Laura and a few other Arachne girls came out of the shop and shouted out to her "Good luck with that man tonight!" She smiled, waving back at them and shouted a thank you back, finally making her way back down the block and towards Logan's apartment. She grinned deviously, almost taken aback by her own luck on finding more than she needed.

"This turned out better than I could have imagined." she said to herself. Morgana was as giddy as could be, carefully squeezing the large white box that held the dress. _This_ was exactly what she needed to get her stuttering relationship with Logan to a more preferred level of intimacy. Nothing like appealing to his human state of mine could do the trick better. She watched the various street signs flash and display the daily occurrences of the city. At last one of these signs flashed the time, 3:22 PM. She had been out later than she expected, but still had about an hour until Logan was off work. Plenty of time to enact her plan…

 _ **That Afternoon**_

Logan made his way back from the bus stop a block away to his apartment. It had been an easy enough shift at work, but long enough to make him fairly bored towards the end. He had found himself free for the evening, not worried about work or school the following day. Finally a chance to relax from it all and just figure things out.

He expected another quiet evening at home, now he found something he had grown accustomed to. As baffling as he would have found his predicament a few months prior, Morgana had been a welcome change in his routine, as much as he was hesitant to admit it. He had found out they were oddly similar, as their talks over the last few nights had shown. She was incredibly smart, moreso than he had given her credit for. There had been a few stories she had brought up even about his days in the chess club though, that still made him concerned at just how much of his life she had witnessed. But it was nothing compared to the initial shock he had taken when she first arrived.

Now that she was here, living on his couch, he felt oddly bad about the living arrangements in his home. She never complained about the arrangement he had made for her, but even so, given all that had transpired so far, he felt that he could at least provide something a little more for her. He could guess what she'd _prefer_ to have in place of the couch for sleeping arrangements, but oddly enough she was true to her word, and she never pressured him into anything. Even the couch it seemed was enough for her, and she always thanked him before going off to bed for letting her stay.

She always cooked for him too, and he was feeling rather bad about that, since he felt as though she was pushing herself to do so while being alone at home all day with nothing to do, waiting for him to come home. She always encouraged him to go to class, and continue with his usual routines, but when he was free and willing he found she ate up his time greedily. What was worse was that he enjoyed it, despite all the reasons he could think of to not he found that her presence in his life was an unexpected gift, and felt he was growing used to her now.

Stepping off the elevator, he actually found himself eager to get into his house to see what she had made him for dinner that night. Maybe even more so, he hoped that she had the chance to run out today and get herself some clothes on him. He didn't mind her borrowing some of his clothes while she was there, but he was sure that she wanted to go out and she clearly didn't have anything here of her own. In their own way, he hopped that they were a way to thank her for the food and clean apartment he came home to everyday.

Stepping inside the apartment, he found the table empty, and the music he expected to hear was also absent. She had gotten through Pink Floyd, Iron Maiden and had just started Genesis that last time he came home, but nothing. Oddly silent, he kicked off his shoes at the door, gave a general "I'm home!" call, but heard no response. He walked through to the main room, finding a few bags next to the couch, clearly clothing bags. One empty box on the couch with some packing paper was a sign of activity. Suddenly the door at the end of his hall opened.

"Logan, welcome home!" She came around the corner, and his jaw practically fell off his face and his the floor. She was in a shoulder sleeve dress, but it looked painted on. If not for the split in the dress that ran up one leg to dangerous heights, he would have really believed it painted on. It had a deep plunging neckline, both of breasts threatening to spill out at any moment, but only contained, and the dress only moved and shuffled in a way that didn't over objectify her. It was like she took a dip in liquid midnight, and the black high heels made her an inch or two taller than he was again, reminding him of their near equal height.

What got him the most was that her wings and tail were on full display, and this gress did not constrict her from being displayed before him in all her glory. Two impressive wings he had not seen since the night she returned furled and pulled in tightly to her form as she walked through the halls, expanding a little once she cleared the hall and was standing before him in the living room. She had even done her hair up, braiding into a long braid that fell over one shoulder. Practically unavoidable, Logan thanked his lucky stars that his pants hid his obvious attraction to the goddess now standing before him.

She smiled, and it was filled with a promise of dangerous sensuality. "Like what you see Logan?" She smiled at him, feeling butterflies in her stomach when he numbly nodded in agreement.

"Good." she replied. "So go along and get dressed. No meal in tonight, you're taking me out."

 _ **I was told to that the time between my chapters was too long, so I pumped my lifeblood out of my veins and wrought you this masterpiece of a chapter. I actually think this is a little more fillery than my previous chapter, but it has its charms for sure.**_

 _ **I've found a direction I want to go with and follow, so I should be able to continue to write and produce chapters steadily until I hit the next writer's block. No telling how long that'll be, but hopefully after I complete this story. I hope you guys like what I have for you today.**_

 _ **Again a review, follow or favorite helps me to continue to write, it's a great motivator. If you enjoy what I do let me know. Also if you want to make my monstergirl stories better, consider offering to be a beta reader for me.**_

 _ **Until next time,**_

 _ **-Banis**_


End file.
